Wasted Time
by LilsurferSango
Summary: Syd deals with the death of her baby.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Wasted Time

**Author:** LilsurferSango

**Summery: **Sydney takes a break for the espionage life to deal with the loss of not only Vaughn, but of her child as she attempts to start fresh. Starting fresh, might mean clearing the way for unexpected feelings.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alias. Imitation is the highest form of flattery. 'nuff said.  
**A/N: **This is not an S/V story, believe me, it'll merge into Sarkney eventually. My theory continues… not many people believed that Buffy would hook up with Spike (although many wanted it to happen). It "would never happen." But it did, all it took was time. See an parallels with Sarkney?

**Suggested Listening:** "Wasted Time" by the Eagles

**Prologue: Wasted Time **

---Sydney's POV---

A loud horn could be heard mixed in with a few cheers on the ship. I sat outside, wearing a flowing knee-length black skirt with a white low cut shirt, a black and white belt, and white high heels, on one of the upper decks to avoid people, but realized my mistake as a crowd of people sauntered onto the deck. This sun deck enclosed a pool that was at least 25 feet deep and 10 feet in diameter and a blue Jacuzzi. This pool and the Jacuzzi were in the center of everything. They were surrounded by a bar, a counter where food could be purchased, and, on the other side, a stage and some lounge chairs overlooking the waters. In between the lounge chairs and the food stand were 2 sets of stairs. By way of stairs, one could find, overhead, the uppermost desk or the next deck, down below.

As I ordered a Green Apple Smirnoff Ice from the bar, I watched the people enthusiastically dance to the Electric Slide near the stage. The setting sun painted the casino ship an assortment of romantic orange and reds. I headed up to the next deck, to find some peace and quiet while I continued to swallow my drink. The lengthy and nearly completely vertical stairs led me to a catwalk of sorts. On one side was the wall of the movie theater and on the other was the space above the attached lifeboats. I continued walking until I reached an area with more space to move. This part of the deck was filled with tables and plastic chairs but still left plenty of room for dancing and walking. Across from the area was the ship's club- filled with lively people.

I glanced through the glass at the club as I walked over to the ship's railing. On this deck the railing was backed by glass. I leaned on this railing, sipping the last of my drink. Up here the wind billowed my hair and my skirt the same way.

"You realize that's bad for the baby." A voice whispered into my ear.

I whipped my heard around, prepared to kill the person with my looks alone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded to know.

"Is this how you deal with it? By doing this? Being here?" he evaded my question.

"I don't need this." I responded, turning around to stare at the Atlantic Ocean.

"It's not healthy." he persisted.

I gave a small chuckle. "_You're _giving me advise on what's healthy, what's _right_? Last time I checked, your morality wasn't exactly up to par."

He smirked at this.

"Excuse me, can I have a Long Island Iced Tea please?" I asked a passing waiter, placing my cup onto his tray.

"Sure, Miss, coming right up." he replied, walking towards the club.

"You didn't answer my question." I reminded him.

"Honestly?" he began, leaning on the railing. "I'm on vacation."

"Of course you are. You just also happen to be _vacationing_ all the way across the country on a casino ship in Fort Lauderdale, the same exact time that I am." I retorted in a disbelieving voice.

"It could be a coincidence," he persisted. "Hell, you've been on this ship now for 5 months. You know the names of the workers. They know _your_ name. It's ridiculous. You can't deal with your baby's death this way."

"Shut up!" I demanded, turning to him. "And they don't know my real name, they known an alias."

"Excuse me, here's your drink." a waiter handed me.

"Thank you." I thanked him as he walked away.

I took large swigs on the drink before continuing.

"You have no clue what I'm going through, okay?"

"I know there are many women out there who have gone through it and they don't deal with it by running away! All these people out here who want to take down the Great Sydney Bristow, and it turns out, she'll be undone by her own doing." I watched as Sark walked away.

**---3 hours later---**

I slumped onto a chair, my vision blurring after 5 Long Island Iced Teas and 3 Green Apple Smirnoff Ices.

"Stairs," I reminded myself. I struggled to stand before I slowly headed to the catwalk. Once I was there I held onto the railing with a death grip as I crossed it. I had made it down the first step of the stairs before I nearly fell. I grabbed onto the railing as unconsciousness threatened to overcome me. I glanced at the rest of the stairs like one glances at an immediate 1,000 foot drop. I whimpered and reached for the handrail and some footing below me. Instead I found myself flat on my ass with no progress whatsoever. I leaned against the arm rail, crying softly.

_Well baby, there you stand  
With your little head, down in your hand  
Oh, my God, you can't believe it's happening  
again  
Your baby's gone, and you're all alone  
and it looks like the end. _

I felt arms slip underneath my shoulders and pull me up.

"Baby Steps." they reminded me, "and watch the suit."

I leaned onto them for support as I took the wobbly steps needed to reach the other side of the crosswalk. When I passed by a chair, I slumped down onto it and contently closed me eyes. I opened my eyes, when someone ordered me to drink something. I glanced at it- Club soda with lime and bitters.

"No." I whispered.

"Drink it." They insisted.

I sat up and took a few swallows before I pushed it away. "No, that.. No."

I laid my head on my arm as I prepared to sleep again. "Just… let me sleep. I'll be okay if I just get some sleep."

As I closed my eyes, I felt them trace the outline of my face.

_And you're back out on the street.  
And you're tryin' to remember.  
How will you start it over?  
You don't know what became.  
You don't care much for a stranger's touch,  
But you can't hold your man. _

Sometime later the voice called out again. "Let's go."

I leaned onto to them as they helped me downstairs to my cabin. However, before we had even reached halfway I had destroyed their suit with the remenants of what I had consumed that day.

The next day  
I looked over expectantly, eager to see Vaughn, but instead I found no one. _He's gone_ I reminded myself staring down at my belly, _and so is any evidence that he ever existed._ Tears slid silently down my cheeks.

_You never thought you'd be alone this far  
down the line  
And I know what's been on your mind  
You're afraid it's all been wasted time _

With a sigh, I rolled over to stare at the clock. 2:25 PM. I sat up, attempting to force any thought of Vaughn or my lost child out of my mind. The thoughts, the warnings from the beginning about dating him, loving him.

_The autumn leaves have got you thinking  
about the first time that you fell  
You didn't love the boy too much, no, no  
you just loved the boy to well, Farewell _

"Dear Miss Bristow,

I saw you last night on the stairs and brought you back here after getting some guidance form the help. Hopefully, with that thought you can sleep easily without wondering what you might have done with some stranger last night. Be careful, if the workers realize what's going on, they might not allow you to continually stay on their ship. You can thank me later. By the way, you owe me a suit.

I'm sure I'll find some use of this situation later,

Sark"

And now I was one of the many unfortunate souls who was indebted to Sark.

_So you live from day to day, and you dream  
about tomorrow, oh.  
And the hours go by like minutes  
and the shadows come to stay  
So you take a little something to  
make them go away _

_No, _I insisted. _Today is a new day._ So, while still wearing my clothes from yesterday, I forced a smile on my face and stepped outside. Walking by my cabin was a woman who was laughing with her husband and holding her child. With a sigh, I turned back into my room and closed the door.

_And I could have done so many things, baby  
If I could only stop my mind from wondrin' what  
I left behind and from worrying 'bout this wasted time _

I took a shower and changing into blue shorts and a white tank top. I pulled on blue and white Nikes and pulled my hair into a ponytail. _You can do this. All you have to do is make it a learning experience. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. All of this, it wasn't wasted time. I would not let this be my undoing. _

_Ooh, another love has come and gone  
Ooh, and the years keep rushing on  
I remember what you told me before you went out on your own:  
"Sometimes to keep it together, we got to leave it alone."  
So you can get on with your search, baby, and I can  
get on with mine  
And maybe someday we will find , that it wasn't really  
wasted time  
Mm,hm  
Oh hoo, ooh, ohh,  
Ooh,ooh, mm _

I took a deep breath and pocketed the keys to my cabin in my shorts and headed off to the gym.

---Dixon's POV---  
I sighed, holding my head in my hands as I was briefed by Jack on yet another failed mission with one of our new recruits.

"We need you to get better Sydney." I whispered.

**A/N:** Plz post your replies... feel free to flame, it makes me write better.


	2. Eventually

**Disclaimer:** Alias is not mine. Imitation is the highest form of flattery.  
**A/N:** Thank you so much for your reviews! They give me inspiration to write. Please note that I will not always incorporate a song within my chapters. This song just gave me inspiration to write this chapter. Replies to your comments can be found after the next author's note at the end of the story.  
**Suggested Listening:** "Holly Wood Died" by Yellowcard

**Chapter 1-Eventually **

_Surrounded by familiar faces without names  
None of them know me or want to share my pain  
And they only wish to bask in my light, then fade  
away _-Eventually by Pink

I had begun running on the treadmill at a casual running pace repeating a phrase over and over to myself. The more I repeated the phrase the faster I ran as I watched my speed increase on the machine. I ran until I was tired, then I pushed a few buttons and slowed my pace to a steady jog, pushing my body past its breaking point. I glanced at the distance- 12.5 miles. I wiped the sweat out of my eyes and continued running. I didn't even check my distance as I felt my legs buckle underneath me and I fell to the floor. The tears came easily then. Somewhere in the distance I could hear quick and purposeful breaths.

"Jab, jab, jab, left cross, right cross, uppercut…" the person whispered to himself. I could hear the shuffle of feet on the ground with precise movements blending with his British accent.

I glanced up, expecting to see Sark. In his place, however, was a young brunette man of about 20. He was in baggy gym pants with a thin white wife beater covering his chest. He had on sneakers and tape covered his hands and knuckles.

I took a few cautious breaths before I picked myself up. I heard the man force out a few more breaths.

"I like the way you push yourself." He began, dodging an invisible punch. "Have you ever thought about boxing?"

I uttered a forced chuckle and glanced away.

"May I ask what that mantra was?" He pried, continuing his training.

"It's personal." I retorted coldly, leaving the gym.

_Accidents out on the highway to somewhere  
They tell us about when we were young  
Rescuers working to clean up the crashes  
Before she can see what they've done_

Climbing the stairs, I stared into the dining room. In there sat Sark and some petite blonde girl of about 12. His crisp, mar-free suit stood out against her wrinkled jeans, sloppy blue t-shirt and uncombed hair with unruly bangs hiding her forehead. Whatever she was telling in in that hush tone had captured Sark's complete attention.

_Nobody told her she'd lose in the first round  
The last fight was fixed from the start  
Name's on her side walks  
They move through her body_

I watched the scene unfold, my attention only averting when I heard a short blonde woman with perfect features, excluding her crooked nose, in a petite frilly knee-length green dress talking to a taller man with dirty blonde hair and lovely green eyes in jeans and a green t-shirt. 

"I'm sorry about what happened. I can't turn back time and I'm glad for that. Without it, we wouldn't know how to learn from this. But I can say I'm sorry and that I love you." the man told the woman he was with.

"I love you too, Michael." the women cooed.

_Like razors they cut through her heart  
Like razors they cut through her heart_

I stared at the woman at she kissed this Michael, unsure of what emotion I was feeling. I headed in their direction, increasing my speed as I closed the distance between us.

"He'll leave you." I whispered into the woman's ear. "They always do. Everybody leaves."

I continued walking past them, not stopping to hear or see their reactions, as if nothing had occurred at all.

_Hey let go  
Of all you know  
And get fired away now  
What have you got to lose_

I was on my way back to my room to shower, to wash away all I had done when I spotted boxer guy. I sat down at the small glass table where he was consuming a Budweiser.

"I'm not dealing with this too well." I informed him.

He gave a confused glance in my direction, before he continued with his drink.

"I'm a bad person?" I asked.

"I'll say." Boxer guy responded.

_And say out loud  
These words I found  
I'll be back when you come down  
I'll be waiting for you_

"Hey!" I yelled. "You're supposed to say, 'no, Sydney, you are _not_ a bad person.'"

"Well, Sydney, I don't really know you. If you, who obviously knows yourself better than I do, say you're a bad person, maybe you are." He concluded.

"Let's play a game," I began. "a game of who's life sucks the most. I'll let you go first."

"My girlfriend of 6 years just admitted that she's been cheating on me… with my brother. That's it. I'm left with a broken heart and a useless, nonrefundable ring that took me 9 months to save up for." Boxer boy enlightened me.

"You were gonna propose?" I questioned.

"I _was_" he stated, sadly.

"I killed someone." I began, catching his interested. "Someone I would have given my _life_ for. Someone I loved more than anyone in the world."

He stared at me, the silence growing.

"My job, the place where I've worked for years, told me to take some time off. I didn't want to. I just wanted to minimize the time where I would feel useless. I don't like feeling that way. There was an accident. I… I was… it's hard to explain. But I fell. I fell quite a distance… and landed. The doctors say I could have been hurt a lot more then I was, it could've been worse. But I don't see how." I began.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They say that…" I began, tears choking my voice. "…that because I landed on my stomach, it cushioned the blow. But there was nothing… there was nothing to protect my baby, my everything. My baby saved me. How messed up is that? It is supposed to be the other way around. And now, I'll never get to see her face, or talk about how she could do better than the creep she's with now, or see her get married, or… she's gone."

_The night life  
The high life  
She just wants a good life  
So someone remembers her too_

"Come here." he whispered, draping an arm around my shaking shoulders.

"God," I whispered. "I have never explained it to anyone. I didn't even fully explain it to you. I can't. There's an investigation going on at work. No one talked about it. They would just stare at me. Some people would look at me with pity, but there were some that… I could see it in their eyes. Accusations… I don't even know your name, and I've told you so much about my life. You could be a rapist for all I know."

"Well, my name is Steve, and I'm uh…. _not_ a rapist." Boxer boy introduced himself. "And you, Sydney, have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen in my life." 

"Thank you." I smiled staring at him.

He smiled and leaned in, capturing my lips in a kiss.

_But somewhere she heard there was some place to go when  
You die when you live like we do  
Die when you live like we do_

"Don't," I pleaded, pulling away from him, "please, don't."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, looking away.

"There you are." Sark greeted with a fake cheerfulness. He tugged me to a standing position and said goodbye to Steve.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked, as we walked away, his arm still using its death grip to keep me by his side.

_Hey let go  
Of all you know  
And get fired away now  
What have you got to lose_

"None of your damn business." I retorted.

"Hmm.." he began. "I disagree."

I fumbled around, looking for the keys to my cabin.

"Who sent you?" I demanded.

"No one." he insisted. "I'm not paid to be a babysitter."

"Who sent you to look after me?" I persisted.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he evaded. "Telling that guy your life story, you have no _idea_ who he is."

"It was not my life story, and it was my choice to do so." I responded, opening my door.

"I don't want my first vacation in such a long time to be interrupted by my having to leave because you blew your cover over some guy just trying to get into your pants."

"Well, it's nice to see that you are finally thinking of someone other than yourself." I replied sarcastically.

_And say out loud  
These words I found  
I'll be back when you come down  
I'll be waiting for you_

"Just be careful." he whispered, and walked away as I closed my door.

"You'll get over this eventually." I reminded myself. "He did."

_Hey let go  
Of all you know  
And get fired away now  
What have you got to lose_

Steve's POV  
"Hello" I spoke into my phone. "Yes, uh huh. Yes. She just went into her cabin." 

_And say out loud  
These words I found  
I'll be back when you come down  
I'll be waiting for you_

**A/N: **Question/ comments. This chapter was mainly a transitional chapter. I will write up another chapter asap. More explainations will come, including a more in-depth explaination on the deaths of Vaughn and Isabelle.

**Replies to reviews: **

Shniblet47: Yay, you're the first to review! Now that that's done... While the death of Vaughn contributed to it, her sense of defeat has mainly come from the death of her child. The loss of a child is very different from the death of the man you loved... in my opinion.

E.Madden : Thank you.

vaughn is hot: Thanks, but I'm sorry it was sad. The explanations will occur later.

froggygrl101: thanks, I will try to.


	3. Ordinary People

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alias. Plain and simple.  
**A/N: **Yep, another update!  
**Suggest Listening: **"Ordinary People" by John Legend

**Chapter 2-Ordinary People**

**---Sydney's POV---**

I opened the door to my cabin the following day to find Sark leaning against my doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I asked behind huge red-tinted sunglasses.

"Monetary issues." he replied coolly.

"Well, seeing as how you aren't Ed McMann here to deliver a check to me, you must be here about the suit." I reasoned.

He countered by throwing me a look as he stepped inside my cabin.

"Problem. Unlike you, I don't just have 2 grand stashed in my back pocket. You're gonna have to wait with the suit." I informed him.

"I don't want to wait." he replied.

"Well, I can't give you something that I don't have it, so sorry princess, you're shit out of luck."

"Find something to take its place then." he responded.

"I'm not working with you." I quickly stated. "Nor am I doing any sexual favors."

"And I was _so_ looking forward to it." he replied sarcastically.

"In exchange for retribution of your suit and your continual assistance with my emotional situation…" I paused, stalling for time. "I would be willing…"

"This should be interesting." I heard Sark whisper to himself.

I glanced at his suit. "…to help you blend in. You said you didn't want to draw attention and risk spoiling your vacation. Let's be honest, how many men walk around on casino ships wearing suits? Not many. Especially if he's by himself. No wife or girlfriend. After all," I whispered, "you wouldn't want your vacation to end so abruptly, now would you?"

He stopped to think this over. "I'll get back to you on it."

"One more thing,' I grabbed his arm on the way out. "No one, I repeat no one, finds out about this."

**---30 minutes later---**

I lay on a plastic lounge chair in a white bikini with gold trimmings and let me hair down.

"Can I join you?" a voice asked.

"Sure." I replied, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." he began.

I opened my eyes, with a sigh, to stare at him. "Steve, it's alright. It was an honest mistake."

"So…" he continued. "that guy you left with last night was…"

"The guy I left with last night," I repeated, buying time, "…he was… was sort of a friend."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "I'm sorry. We just met I have no right to ask these kind of questions, I was just wondering..."

I heard him trail off as I sized up a passerby, smiling unconsciously.

"Are you listening?" he asked, tapping me lightly on the shoulder.

"Yes, of course I am." I assured him, stealing a quick glance backwards. "Why?"

"Are you sure nothing's going on with you and that guy "friend" of yours?" he questioned.

"Yea, why?" I repeated.

"Because you just stared at him like a starving lion looks at weak prey." He accused.

"Why are you such an asshole today?" I demanded to know.

He muttered something underneath his breath before he stood up. "I came here to apologize for my indecent behavior and I did, and now that I've been insulted, I'm going to take that as my cue to get going."

I spotted Sark entering the dining room with the same blonde as before.

"Wait!" I yelled, turning him around. "I'm sorry. How about we go get lunch? On me?"

"Well, I make it a point not to say no to free things, so, lead the way." he smiled.

After changing into appropriate attire,I took his hand and strutted into the dining room, spotting my target instantaneously.

The large dining room was filled with larger tables lining the perimeter, booths at the corners, and smaller tables scattered throughout the rest of the room. Approximately 15 feet from the entrance was a medium sized buffet section where you obtained your food. Drinks were purchased, however, via waiters and waitresses. Off to the right of the buffet was a dance floor and a lovely black grand piano. The closed curtains shut off the light from outside the room, so that it was only illuminated by the artificial lights on inside.

I hurried though the room, tugging Steve along behind me. I smiled an innocent smile as we slid into a table where Sark and the brunette were sitting.

"Fancy meeting you here." I greeted.

Steve glare at Sark.

"Hello, my name is Sydney- Sydney Jennifer Bailey." I greeted the blonde preteen.

"Hello Sydney." she shook my hair with a firm grip. "I'm Sam. Samantha Ashley Shoemocker."

"Well Sam, this is Steve." I introduced her, pointing to the guy in question, "and I see you already know my friend over there."

"So I do." she flashed a smile. Her golden blonde hair was neatly combed and she was in a neatly ironed red tank top and blue jeans completed with blue flip flops.

"So how does a middle schooler end up on a casino ship with my friend over there?" I questioned.

"I'm not in middle school," she clarified. "I'm a Junior in high school. I'm just... small for my age."

"Oh," I gave her a look of regret. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything by it. But I'm still interested in how you wound up with him."

"It's a long story." she retorted in a voice that demanded I leave things be. "How did you two meet?"

"Us? Well, I'm just like any ordinary person, trying to take things slow and make things work out. I happened to meet him through a mutual friend one day. It was interesting because you could say he was, _is_, the complete opposite of me." I stretched the truth.

"And yet you're still attracted to him." Steve mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Sark questioned as a man began to play the piano.

"Steve here was just asking if I'd like to dance, "weren't you, Steve?"

"Yes, but then I remembered that I am starving, so I'm going to sit this one out." he forced a smile.

_Girl im in love with you  
This ain't the honeymoon  
Past the infatuation phase  
Right in the thick of love  
At times we get sick of love  
It seems like we argue everyday_

"I however," Sark began, standing up. "am _not_ one to turn down an offer to dance with a beautiful woman. Miss Bailey."

With a forced smile I took Sark's extended hand and stood up, walking to the dance floor.

It wasn't, however, until his arms were wrapped around my waist and we were dancing to the song that I whispered into his ear. "Tell me the truth. What the hell is that Sam girl doing here with you?"

"Well," he began, also in a whisper as he extended his arm out, causing me to spin before he pulled me back in. "I certainly didn't bring her out here to rape her if that's what you mean."

_I know i misbehaved  
And you made your mistakes  
And we both still got room left to grow  
And though love sometimes hurts  
I still put you first  
And we'll make this thing work  
But I think we should take it slow_

"Cut the crap, Sark. What's she doing here?" I murmured, angrily.

"Let's see," he thought aloud. "Sam had money, she wanted to go, she purchased a ticket. So she was able to get onboard."

I sighed. "What about everything. Every since you've been on this boat. It's like someone  
has taken over your body. Someone with a _heart_. What's going on here?"

"How do you know that I'm not being myself." With 2 swift movements he dipped me and then brought me back up. "Maybe you're just not good at knowing people."

_We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow_

The singer smiled as he stood up and walked closer to us. The other dancers around us parted, creating a circle around us.

_This ain't a movie no  
No fairy tale conclusion ya'll  
It gets more confusing everyday  
Sometimes it's heaven sent  
Then we head back to hell again  
We kiss then we make up on the way_

"Maybe if you took a minute to unwrap yourself form your egotistical thoughts you would realize that coincidences happen and that not everyone is _all_ just as I'm sure you have got some skeletons in your closet preventing you from being considered completely good. Did you ever happen to think that maybe I felt sorry to see someone who I had so much respect in such a demeaning manner? That maybe I was simply doing something nice? No, but you are _always_ right, so I must be here to shoot someone or steal something, right? Because I couldn't possibly pity the state you were in and when it comes down to it, prefer you slightly happy?" He muttered condescendingly.

"That's the thing, our relationship is never "heaven sent." We've stayed so long in hell we're paying rent. And now you just expect me to believe that out of the bottom of your heart you just decided to help me out with little or no benefit to you." I responded.

_I hang up you call  
We rise and we fall  
And we feel like just walking away  
As our love advances  
We take second chances  
Though it's not a fantasy  
I Still want you to stay_

His fingers found themselves tangled in my hair as he held onto my neck.

"Ever consider the fact that you may in fact be much happier if you stopped asking questions." he responded.

"I couldn't. I was too busy considering the fact that I am alive today _because_ I asked questions and questioned people's motives."

He smiled and slid his arms back lazily down to my waist.

_We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow_

"I'm not talking about work. I'm talking about in everyday life. Taking time out of it to just shut up and enjoy life."

I muttered a reply to which I knew he couldn't decipher.

_Take it slow  
Maybe we'll live and learn  
Maybe we'll crash and burn  
Maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave,  
maybe you'll return  
Maybe another fight  
Maybe we won't survive  
But maybe we'll grow  
We never know baby youuuu and I_

I felt Sark move his head.

"Prince Charming just left." he informed me.

"He's not prince charming." I responded, feeling the need to justify that point.

"Really? So he transformed back into a toad?" he asked.

"So I take it you're accepting my offer with the suit in exchange for helping me?" I avoided justifying his question with an answer.

"I'm considering it. I don't know what I can do I'm just an 'ordinary person' " he responded, slowing lowering his lips to mine in a quick but toe-curling kiss. With that he left the dance floor and the dining room altogether.

_We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Heyyy)  
We're just ordinary people  
We don't know which way to go  
Cuz we're ordinary people  
Maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh)  
This time we'll take it slow_

**A/N:** Well at least you all know that she now knows that he's alive and she's not interested in the Steve guy (or is she?) Leave a comment and I'll post another chapter up asap. (as soon as _practical_screw possible)


	4. My Baby

**Dislciamer: **Nope, I am inot/i claiming to own Alias or anything to do with it.

**A/N:** School is over! (for Now) and as I promised I would, I have updated.

**Chapter 3- My Baby**

---Dixon's POV---

"Can't we just run them back through the farm?" I suggested.

"That could leave us severly underprocted. We will simply send them in with backup on any upcoming missions." Sloane reposnded.

"That's a waste of manpower. You know that." Jack interveened.

"What are you suggesting we do? We send those kids packing and we overwork our veteran agents on petty missions?" Sloane remarked.

"What if we went through all our upcoming missions and only went after the most important ones?" I suggested.

"We have no way of telling what the effect of losing those other artifacts will have on our cause." Sloane reminded us.

"What if you simply have the farm train them better and longer. In the mean time we work with what we have. We can make the new agents desk agents. Let them track us on missions. Problem solved." Jack breathed.

"Not necessarily, they need training to be classified at desk agents." Sloane pointed out.

---Sydney's POV---

I leaned on the railing on the highest desk, the wind whipping around my hair. The moon illuminated my kahki pants and dressy red shirt. My red flip flops had a simple chinese design lay dangleing off my feet. I breathed in the familiar scent of the ocean, the calmness of this lifestyle. I knew that soon they'd be calling me- to check on my progress. I closed my eyes as I traced the edges of the railing memorizing each groove in it. with a sigh, I slipped on my shoes, properly, and headed back to my cabin.

My bags were neatly packed with my things tucked snuggly inside of them and my bed was neatly made. All that was left to be accomplished was to leave a tip for housecleaning. I felt that they deserve a tip from me, given the numerous times I had boarded this ship.

"Coming," I answered as a short, succent knocking sounded at my door.

I opened the door to find Sark looking pissed off.

"How else may i be indebted to you today?" I greeted smiling.

"That's absolute bollocks!" He greeted, losing his composure for a second. "I help you and I get screwed over?"

"You mean the ship? That was not my fault," I spoke as I walked away from the door.

"Please, explain to me how it was not your fault." He urged me as he stepped into my room.

"You see, this company, makes it quite obvious when the ship will be returning. If you loose track of time, well, it's not my fault. Also, I _did_ do my part. No one suspected anything." I smiled triumphantly.

"Well then, I'm sorry to have wasted your time, Miss Bristow." Sark smiled innocently as he departed from my room. He grabbed the door handle and pulled it closed as he chimed, "you'll get your bill in the mail."

The door slammed shut with a satisfying thud.

"What?" I spoke aloud, groaning in frustration. "Impossbile, that man is absolutely impossible."

I threw open the door and headed after him. Or, at least I tried to. Upon opening the door, no sign of Sark could be found.

The loud, insistant horn reminded me that the ship was docking. I grabbed up my things and took one last look around, making sure that I had not forgotten anything.

I crossed, staring out the glass windows, over the bridge connecting the ship and the port. With all the traffic of people it took me about 30 minutes to reach my car. However when I got to my usual spot, my car was no where to be found. In it's spot was a sign and a note. From the address on the top the note was obviously for me.

"To Whom it May Concern or more specifically, the owner of the 2001 black Acura. Your rental car company has called in your car as overdue. To prevent any criminal charges from being purpused we have handed over your car to them. Also, you will be recieving a fine for the cost of towing the vehicle. We hope you enjoyed your cruise.

"Please feel free to use one of our cabs to get home. (Call 555-3689)

Fort Lauderdale Cruise Lines"

"I knew I forgot to do something-reregister the rental." I whispered. I pulled out my cellphone only to find out that I had no service in this multi-leveled parking lot. I pulled the note off the sign and pushed it into my pocket.

I headed towards the end of the parking lot as a car sped past me, angrily.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled at them.

Another car slowed down behind me. I shifted more to the right to allow the car to have room to pass me. However, the car remained behind me. After 2 more minutes of walking the car was still behind me. I turned around to confront the driver only to spot Sark behind the wheel of a mettalic gray car that I had never seen before in my life.

He stepped out of the car. "Get in. You need a ride, get in."

"Excuse you?" I asked.

"Get in, it'll help. The concentration will help you." he promised.

"I don't need to focus too much energy on driving, Sark. Besides, I can call a cab." I informed him.

"Trust me. Besides, with the amount of time you've spent on this ship, I doubt you have much money left over, anyways." he pulled open the passenger door.

The car was a beautiful 2 seater. It ws short and curvy and resembled expensive Nissan cars. However, something told me this wasn't a Nissan.

I slid into the driver' seat, marveling at the interior of the car.

My fingers traced the interior. "Holy shit." I breathed.

Sark smiled contently.

I glanced at the electronics. "This..."

"Is my baby. It's a Volkswagon." he answered.

I scoffed at the idea of this. "What about all of your other cars?"

"Just toys, Miss Bristow.Oh, and I would suggest buckling up. It's the law you know."

"Since when have you ever followed the law?" I smirked.

"If your not stupid you'll put on your seat belt.

I buckled myslef in and pressed lightly on the gas and screamed. "Holy shit!" I yelled, pushing on the breaks. I put it in park and laid on the sterring wheel, my whole body shaking.

"I should have warned you. The Bugatti Veyron can reach 62 mph in 2.5 seconds." Sark smirked. "Whoops."

"Yeah, whoops. I nearly had a heart attack. I think you should drive."

"No. You drive her. It'll help." he assured me.

This time when I started driving I was ready for it. I weaved my way through the normal Fort Lauderdale fast-moving traffic. I have no clue how mcuh time passed while I was behind the wheel. At leat until I turned down a street, at Sark's request. He driected me through a complicated neighborhood until at last I parked us at a beautifully decorated brick building. The edges of the windows were decorated with vines with Roses attached to them. Unrealistic, but still beautiful. On the patio, circular tables decorated the area. Inside the builing was slightly darkened.

"Sark, what is this place?" I questioned.

"I've found a fair trade off for helping you." He responded.

"But you didn't really help me." I insisted.

"I did a much better job fullfilling my promise than you have." he pointed out.

"So?" I asked.

"So go out to dinner with me."

**A/N: **Yes, I am leaving it there. It's crappy, but at least i updated. I promise, Sark _will_ help here emotionally. Yes, they are **finally** off that ship, but I promise, you haven't seen the last of Steve or Sam. They'll be back. Also, the **Bugatti Veyron** is the world's fastest, most expensive car to date. (There are currently quite a few in America.)


	5. Lessons in Wisdom and Grief

**Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own Alias or any of its characters.

**A/N:** If you're thinking, 'finally, an update,' well then you would be correct.

**Dedication:** This chapter is dedicated to my home country, Trinidad and Tobago, for kicking so much ass in their first World Cup _ever_ in this year's 2006 FIFA World Cup. Get some! You still did great, even you didn't win.

**Previously on Wasted Time: **

_I buckled myself in and pressed lightly on the gas and screamed. "Holy shit!" I yelled, pushing on the breaks. I put it in park and laid on the steering wheel, my whole body shaking. _

_"I should have warned you. The Bugatti Veyron can reach 62 mph in 2.5 seconds." Sark smirked. "Whoops." _

_"Yeah, whoops. I nearly had a heart attack. I think you should drive."_

_"No. You drive her. It'll help." he assured me. _

_This time when I started driving I was ready for it. I weaved my way through the normal Fort Lauderdale fast-moving traffic. I have no clue how much time passed while I was behind the wheel. At least until I turned down a street, at Sark's request. He directed me through a complicated neighborhood until at last I parked us at a beautifully decorated brick building. The edges of the windows were decorated with vines with Roses attached to them. Unrealistic, but still beautiful. On the patio, circular tables decorated the area. Inside the building was slightly darkened. _

_"Sark, what is this place?" I questioned. _

_"I've found a fair trade off for helping you." He responded._

_"But you didn't really help me." I insisted._

_"I did a much better job fulfilling my promise than you have." he pointed out. _

_"So?" I asked._

_"So go out to dinner with me." _

**Chapter 4- Lessons in Wisdom and Grief **

**"One head cannot contain all wisdom." -- "The Olduvai Cycle", Systems University Archives. **

**Andromeda, episode # 114 Harper 2.0 **

---Sydney's POV---

The wind blew past us, picking up stranded leaves and allowing them to know the brief sensation of flying before they were dropped back onto the ground again. Save for that rustling sound and the low volume of people engaged in private conversations, the road was eerily quiet.

Sark remained silent, awaiting my answer. After a minute, he gazed out of the car window to the one-story building I had driven us to. His fingers tapped an unknown beat on the car door while he awaited my answer.

I sat there, listening to the persistent rumbling of my stomach while I considered it.

"Well it's not bloody brain surgery." he spat out.

"Khaki pants, red flip flops, and a red shirt?" I questioned. "This place doesn't look like it accepts my current choice of attire."

However, my stomach grumbled at my protest. It was demanding, in the same demeanor as a 6 month old, to be fed.

Looking at me, he cocked an eyebrow upwards at this sound.

"Fine." I acquiesced with a defeated sigh. "But you foot the bill."

I opened the door and considered slamming it for a second, but one glance at the beauty of it in the setting sun convinced me otherwise. I closed it softly, enjoying the elegant click it ensued in.

"Sark?" I called, glancing around for him but coming up with nothing. I mumbled under my breath, "The guy disappears more than Houdini."

However, a quick walk to the other side of the car revealed that he was still sitting inside.

"You plan on coming out?" I asked, coldly. "Or perhaps you intend to eat the interior of your car."

"I'm glad to see your manners are still intact." He retorted. "Aren't you supposed to open my door now?"

"No," I shook my head. "I think this is where I kick you in the balls if you don't get out."

He pondered this for a moment before he stepped out of the car and turned the alarm on.

I followed him inside of the restaurant where a tall brunette Russian man dressed in a suit behind a wooden podium asked us for our reservations. The inside of the building was decorated in shades of red.

"Oh, I didn't- just-they didn't- follow me." The man stumbled along after he saw us.

He led us up a long, winding flight of stairs.

"Stairs?" I mouthed to Sark who refused to acknowledge my question.

"Here we are." the man smiled, opening the door to the... roof.

At least that's what it used to be. It had now been transformed into another floor of the restaurant with green and black marble tiling. 3 petite circular tables occupied the space along with an area for a band and a small 10' x 12' dancing area. Flowers decorated the edges of the building, giving it a florid appearance. On one of the tables, on top of the silk white tablecloths were appropriate silverware, a rose, candles and note. The man helped me to my seat and pointed Sark to his.

"Here are your menus." He handed us red and black engraved menus that has been laminated.

"They smell like..." I began. "...lilies."

"You know, that's the fastest anyone's ever acknowledged that." the man smiled. He pulled out an oblong blue plastic device from his pocket..

"Did I win that?" I joked.

"Almost, press this button when you're ready to order. When you see this light go off and it vibrates, that means that your food is done and I'm on my way. If, afterwards, you would like anything else, feel free to press the button again." He spoke with the confidence of a man who had been repeating the same phrase for years.

"Well, thank you... Farid?" I began, unsure of how to pronounce his name.

"Farid. It's pronounced Fa-reed." He corrected me.

"I'm sorry." I smiled in embarrassment.

"I could never be mad at someone as beautiful as you." He took my hand into his and kissed it briefly before replacing it. With a bow he was gone back downstairs.

After browsing through the menu for a few minutes I knew what I wanted.

"So, I'm guessing that this is an expensive place." I noted.

"What makes you say that?" Sark questioned, searching through his menu.

"The prices aren't listed; which suggests that if you have to ask how much money it is, you can't afford it."

"Most likely." he responded.

"Are you done?" I asked. Without waiting for his reply I pressed the button.

In less than a minute Farid had arrived at our tableside. "What would you like to eat?"

"I will have a sliced top Sirloin steak in Portobello sauce and for desert, your delicious Tiramisu."

"And what drink would you enjoy?" Farid questioned.

"The best wine you own." Sark answered without hesitating.

"And for the lady?" Farid began, turning to me.

"I would like some Filet Mignon and for desert I will try some of your Banana Foster." I smiled.

"And what drink would strike your fancy?" he questioned.

"She will take some Apple Cider." Sark interrupted.

I scoffed, softly. "Well, excuse the hell out of me. I think I can decide what I would like the drink without your help."

"I don't think so. It doesn't seem like you've been doing a hell of a job so far." He snarled.

I glared at him.

"Miss?" Farid began, unsure of how to respond.

"I'll take the apple cider." I spoke softly.

Farids's brown eye's reflected his sympathy towards my situation. Even though he knew very little of it.

"I'll be back later with your food." he promised us, whisking away our menus.

"You amaze me." Sark began.

I chose, instead of responding, to read the note left on our table. It welcomed us to the restaurant and things along that line.

"How someone can shift, so fluently" he accenciuated, "between the stages of grief is amazing."

I decided to not respond to this.

And, until the arrival of our food, silence ensued.

I gazed down at my beautiful dish and tried not to cry. The dish reminds me of so many things. It reminds me of Vaughn, of Francie, and of Danny. It reminds me of my past and all that I have lost. And so, in an effort to hide the tears that threaten to fall, I lean my head on my half-opened fist. Despite my effort, tears soon spoil the perfectly cooked Filet Mignon.

Sark remains quiet, eating his Sirloin steak.

When the tears threaten to get out of hand, I speak up in a shaky voice. "I have to go to the bathroom."

Sark glances up, this time, noticing that something's wrong.

"You are the only person I know who can take away the enjoyment of eating a perfectly prepared Sirloin steak."

I stare down at my food, ashamed. "Can I ask you something? You loved her didn't you? How did you deal with the death of Lauren?"

"Like she was gone. Nothing to fret about." he lied.

I stared him in the eye. "No, you didn't."

He stood up silently and moved around the table, sliding into my chair and enclosing me in a tight hug.

"You get over it. You have to. Otherwise it kills you." he whispers into my ear. "But most of all, you _can't _look on the bright side. It makes it worse."

He must have held me for 15 minutes before his phone rang. He made a move to disentangle himself but thought otherwise.

"Sark." He greeted the person.

I couldn't quite make out what the person's response was.

"I can't talk right now, I'll get back to you tonight." With that he turned off his phone and pocketed it, to the best of his abilities.

"That's a first." I began softly.

"What?" he questioned, repositioning me in his arms so that I had more room.

"_Don't_ look on the bright side?" I asked him.

"It makes it worse. You tend to hide your feelings from other people so that they_ think _that you're better. If they think that you're better, they can't help you; if you take so much time convincing them that you're better, you're only going to prolong the recovery process." he replied, matter-of-factly. "You just take the pain, without the alcohol. And you push it into something else. Like exercise and completing missions. Things that are beneficial to you anyways. Then the pain starts to dull until one day you don't feel it anymore. And then _that_ will hurt you. Soon, that feeling goes away. And all you feel is calm, and complacent with a hint of sadness."

"No." I pushed at him. "That's not how I've ever dealt with it. I've gone through the death of loved ones before; several, in fact."

"This time is different. You've never experienced this. Perhaps, you _don't_ know what to do. You are already amazing at hand to hand combat, lingual skills, lying, typing, physically demanding things, education, helping others, etc. You can't be good at everything." Sark pointed out.

"You said it yourself, I know how to help others, I am great at solving problems, I should be able to..." I trailed off.

"You're not allowed to know everything. **One head cannot contain all wisdom.**"He whispered.

"But I want to…" I whispered.

I could hear a throat being cleared as I looked up.

"Your desserts." Farid smiled at me, setting them down before us.

I grabbed a fork digging into the wonderfully prepared stylish cake-like dessert.

"What are you doing?" Sark asked.

"Eating. "I answered, after swallowing a bite.

With a gentle tug at my fork, Sark pulled it out of my hand. "Eating my Tiramisu."

I gave him a sheepish smile.

"That is your Banana Foster." He pointed to something that appeared to be bananas hidden underneath vanilla ice cream.

"It looks just like a fancier, richer version of Banana Split." I responded.

"Actually, not really. It's bathed in alcohol before the alcohol is burned off. It gives it a distinctive taste." He corrected me.

"I don't want a Banana Split." I yelled, grabbing for his plate.

"Fine." He gave in, switching plates with me.

"Hey, Sark." I began uncertainly.

"Yes?" he answered, reaching for another bite.

"What you said before, about me fluctuating. Why do I do that?" I questioned.

"My best guess? You're not really fluctuating. You're in an actual stage of grief where the other emotions lie beneath the surface. Maybe your accessing them at times." He answered. "Hell if I know. I never took a day of psychology in my life."

---Steve's POV---

I watched Sydney and Sark on top of the roof, while I dialed a number that I knew by heart.

"You took so long I thought you were dead." A voice greeted me.

"Nice to hear from you too, Irina." I responded.

"Anything new?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Sark was on the ship." I informed her. "But he wasn't by himself. He was with some girl."

"Explain." she demanded.

"She's in high school." I clarified. "Claims her name is Samantha Ashley Shoemocker."

"So?" Irina asked with a hint of boredom.

"So, Samantha Ashley Shoemocker died 12 years ago." I informed her.

**A/N: **Not the best chapter so far, but I really needed to get a chapter out. So, there you go. Comments about it?


	6. The War's Half Won

**Disclaimer:** As if I am stupid enough to try and claim Alias as mine. (I'm not.)

**A/N: ** I hope you enjoy this transitional chapter.

**Chapter 5 The War's Half Won**

_"Here's everything I know about war: somebody wins, somebody loses, and nothing is ever the same again." -- Admiral Constanza Stark_ from **Andromeda, **episode #104, D Minus Zero

---Irina's POV---

I sat back in my chair, slightly taken aback by this piece of information. Silently, I reprimanded myself for allowing this emotion to take over me. _Look what kind of business your in._ I reminded myself.

"Find out what you can about this Samantha girl. Both the real one and the girl behind the alias." I ordered him.

"Of course." he replied back as automatic as an automaton.

The chair I was currently occupying had been accompanied at the store with the wooden table in front of it. The rich mahogany texture of it had fit so well with the reddish-brown color of the wooden walls of this cabin that I knew instantly that the set would be purchased. In an effort to minimize the attention drawn to the place, minimal furniture had been purchased. A queen sized bed beside a brown nightstand that supported a lamp, another brown nightstand across from the bed that held up a 29' TV and 2 drawers full of books, a mini-fridge, microwave, 2 bookshelves, and a small bathroom off to the right. On top of the desk were scattered papers, mostly about Sydney.

---Sark's POV---

After my last comment, silence had ensued for a few minutes. When it was finally broken, I failed to realize it for a minute of so, due to her soft tones.

"...everyone stared at me. All of them. They had this look in their eye. I knew that they had officially begun to hold me up there-or really down there with my mother." She whispered, avoiding eye contact.

"Do they know what happened?" I questioned, turning her head so she could face me.

"They have their own version of what happened. What they consider common sense. But, I guess, I can't blame them. I guess I'll just do what everyone else tried to do- just play along." She wiped silent tear away.

"What happened?" I pried, not wanting to shut her down.

"Vaughn ... I watched them kill him." I watched her run a shaky hand through her hair. "I found this out... right before I had to leave for my mission. To find some Rambaldi manual or something. No one wanted me to go. They didn't trust my ability to pull it off with my 'current emotional state.' But I pushed and I pushed and I pushed. They broke down, sent me in. I had the manual in my hands..."

"It's all right." I whispered into her hair as she paused to cry.

"I pushed, and you know for every action there is an equal but opposite reaction. I was in a fight. I didn't know who I was fighting because they never took off their mask, and I couldn't exactly ask them to stop fighting me so I could see who they were. I remember... I remember their nails biting into my skin, the rest of their hands were cutting off my circulation. They I remember flying through the frame surrounding the stairwell. I fell- 1 story? 2 stories? What the hell does it matter? It was still a long way to fall and land on your baby. Even the doctors at the hospital... even the doctors thought that I had tried to take my own life that night. And Jack-- he refused to bring the subject up at all. Not even once. What ever the hell that means. What made it worse is when everyone asked who threw me over, I don't know. I never saw their face."

I remained silent. The rumors had been circling around for awhile that Sydney had gone crazy. She'd snapped. She'd been drowning and looking for a flotation device that was no longer there. Burying my face in her hair, I rocked her back and forth willing the pain to diffuse into my own body.

---Steve's POV---

_There's nothing more to see here._ I convinced myself, as I put the car in drive and took off down the road. _Maybe they were right. Maybe she _did_ snap._ I turned on the radio in an attempt to forget all the work ahead of me in finding out about the teenager who had been with Sark. The only good thing was that I was able to extract more 'information' out of Samantha while Sydney and Sark danced.

---Samantha's POV---

I slammed the door shut in a fit of anger. _How dare he_. "How dare he!"

The condo I was currently in was extravagantly furnished. Upon entering it, one could glimpse a beautiful view of the ocean. To the left of the door was a modern kitchen. The cabinets were rich wooden color with metallic colored appliances. The tabletops were composed of black marble. One even housed an emergency hand-held mirror. To the right was the living room, filled with 2 loveseats; 3 black, petite, modern swivel chairs; a glass table; a mahogany-colored bar in the corner; a metal coat rack; 3 strategically placed petite tables all of which supported miniscule black lamps and a few pictures; and an black entertainment system. My door-less dining room was beside the living room. Complete with a square glass table decorated with a red and black silk tablecloth and 2 elegant candles encased in candleholders. 4 metal chairs surrounded the table. On the side closest to the sliding glass door, a wooden cabinet was filled with decorative plates, cups, glass, forks, knives and spoons. Via the sliding glass door, one could access my crème-colored balcony. Next to the kitchen was a hallway which led to the 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and the den. The ground was covered in black and white decorated tile. Standing lamps, fluorescent lights, ceiling fans, regular lights and dimmers were all scattered throughout along with 3 beautiful paintings.

I glanced at the main living room table. Papers had been spread out all over it. With a sigh, I grabbed them up and headed for the den. _Vacation's over. Time for homework._

**---The Next Day---**

---Sydney's POV---

With all my intune spy skills I could only use my common sense to guess how or even, what time I got home. My recollection of the previous night ended shortly after confessing to Sark about what happened the night my baby died and I fell asleep. Via a private jet, most likely, I had been flown back to L.A., to the same confines of my haunted home. A home filled with relentless memories. I knew, deep down, that now that the war was over the real healing would need to begin. I knew I still needed a lot of work, but everything took time.

I threw the covers off of me in one quick move and rolled off the bed. Quick and simple. The bed method for getting up. I ran and unenthusiastic hand through my hair as I headed for the answering machine. I stared down at the blinking number. 89. The number at which my answering machine officially stopped recording new messages. Of course, if I wanted, I could always change it so that it would delete the oldest once it hit the maximum number, but I had no desire to do that. The messages would be more or less of the same thing. The first 3 were old; the next 7 were apologies about Vaughn, and the next 19 about the baby; 27 were people calling to see how I was; 34 were people worried about my behavior and my refusal to call them back; 5 were from my Weiss, stressing his concern over all of this; 3 were from Marshall; 1 from Sloane; 5 were from my bill collectors; 2 were official requests from the CIA for me to visit Barnett; 1 was a wrong number; and the last 2 were from people wiling to take me someplace and get drunk with me. Save for the bill collector ones, I deleted all of them. Pity was not something I needed. I needed someone who understood. The only person I knew personally who even came close to knowing this pain was not someone I was ready to run to. Mom.

----Samantha's POV---

The doorbell rang, pushing my thoughts about my chemistry problem out of my mind.

"One second," I yelled, glancing back down at the paper.

However, the doorbell continued the ring, just slightly slower than would be considered demanding.

I stuffed my homework into my book and hid it in a secret compartment of a wooden dresser. The wooden dresser sat beside a comfy couch which lay across from an entertainment center which was on the other side of the square, wooden table currently occupied by a bag of chips and a Mountain Dew. On the wall beside the entertainment center was a tall bookshelf with it's last 3 shelves occupied by games including Mancala and Twister. The other shelves housed books of all genres and sizes. The other sides of the cough left enough space to play 2 games of twister on either side.

For privacy reasons and the comfort that came out of not being in the bedroom, the den lacked a window. The tile floor was covered in a brown rug. On the same crème-colored wall as the couch was an enlarged copy of a photo that I had taken 2 years ago.

I hurried over to the door where I pressed the buzzer. "Who is it?"

"You've forgotten me already?" a voice joked into the speaker.

I smiled briefly, before I pressed a button that allowed him access to my building. Hurrying over to the kitchen, I picked up the mirror and ran my hand through my back-length blonde hair a few times, tossing and manipulating it as best as I could within the short time period. I frowned at my outfit. Jeans and a red tank top.

The doorbell rang a second time. I quickly, but carefully, tossed the mirror onto the countertop before I opened up the door breathlessly in anticipation.

"Hello Sark." I grinned.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he asked, peering into my condo.

"Yea, sure. Come on in." I moved aside to allow him room to walk in. He surveyed my apartment briefly before turning around to face me.

"You changed it." he commented.

"Well, I got tired of the old one. Change is a good thing." I called behind me, heading to the cupboards.

I bent down and rifled through until I found what I was looking for. I grabbed 2 glasses and headed to the living room.

"So, does the visit you paid me have a reason, or have you come to bless me with your presence?" I asked, setting down the glasses as I poured the drinks.

Sark gave a taunting look at the wine bottle.

"_You _were able to buy that?" He questioned.

"Well, you know what you've always said," I retorted, taking a seat in one of the single-seaters perpendicular to him. I swiveled it so that I was facing him and staring into his eyes. "If you want something bad enough, you'll find a way."

"Life doesn't always work out that way." I don't know if I imagined the look of rejection he cast my way. His close proximity allowed me to hear his nearly silent intake of air as he tasted the wine. "As you suspected, I _did_ have a source of motivation for coming all the way out here. I wanted to apologize for deserting you."

"Speaking of," I flung my back over my shoulder, "how is the lovely Miss Bailey?"

"Just as lovely as usual."

"Figures." I smiled, disgusted.

---Sydney's POV---

I punched a number into the phone and waiting for the person to pick up.

"Bristow." They greeted me.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Sydney?" Jack began. "Where are you? Are you alright-"

"Dad, I'm fine." I smiled for emphasis, even though we were communicating through the phone. "I'm at home. I figure it's time for me to start working again."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait?" he questioned.

"Maybe for a week, but beyond that... I've waited enough. It's been months dad. So anyways, what's new with you?" I questioned, moving to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

"I've been waiting in limbo waiting for you to return." He admitted softly. "Let's not talk about this. You'll need to be briefed on quiet a lot of things when you come back in. I suggest you rest up this week so that you'll be prepared to jump back into the hot seat."

The sudden shift back into business almost made me question if I had truly heard that brief hint of emotion.

"Dad?" I began, pausing for his acknowledgement.

"Yes, Sydney?" He replied quickly, eager to give me the world.

"Could you not tell anyone that I'm back yet? At least not for a few days. I'd like to settle in first, without the horde of calls. My answering machine can't take it anymore." I laughed.

"Sydney," Dad paused. "It's good to hear you laugh again."

"Thanks, it's good to hear your voice again. Listen dad, I'll call you back later, I've got to go brush my teeth."

The line remained quiet for a moment, as quiet as the aftermath of a war, each of us wondering if the other would say 'I love you.'

Finally, I gave in, knowing already what would happen. "I love you dad."

"I'm glad that you're back."

The other end disconnected.

I turned of the phone and picked up my toothbrush.

_Well, it's good to see that things here haven't changed._ I thought to myself.

---Dixon's POV---

I picked up the phone after the second ring.

"Hello?" I greeted the caller.

"Dixon, this is me, Jack, we might have just found the solution to our problems." He offered me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned, sitting up farther.

"Sydney's back in town." He revealed.

**A/N: **This was just a transitional chapter. Sorry if you didn't like it. Kudos if you did. Answers are coming, but sorry are more questions.


	7. Diamond Expertise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alias. Imitation is the highest form of flattery.  
**A/N:** I'm back with an update! I hope you will all enjoy this chapter. I'm sorry about the wait.

**Chapter 6- Diamond Expertise **

---Sydney's POV---  
I sat down on the bed at a loss of what to do. I hadn't wanted anyone else to know I was here but I needed something to do.   
After some thought I picked up my phone and decidedly dialed a number that I hadn't called in what seemed like forever.

"Hello?" I began uncertainly.

"Sydney?" the voice asked, surprised.

"Yes." I laughed and smiled simultaneously. "I'm back home."

"You have no idea how much I've missed you. Can I come over?" Weiss asked.

"Of course."  
Laziness overcame me as I lay down on the bed, intending to only rest my eyes.

---Samantha's POV---  
The tension in the room had risen after the mention of Sydney.  
"So," I began, slowly crossing my legs. "Can I drive the Bugatti Veyron?"

"I want you to drive that car." Sark began.

I grinned, leaning back in triumph.

"...about as much as I would like to be castrated." he finished.  
The smile quickly disappeared off my face. Dejected, I stood up and brushed fake dust off my shirt.

"Well, Mr. Sark, I believe it's time for you to leave. I _do_ have homework to do as you know."  
He did not come back with a smug reply. Instead, he set the glass down on the table and stood up.

"Goodbye Sark." I opened the door and stared at him, angry for his persistent rejection.

"Goodbye Bridget."

I slammed the door closed as dark thoughts filled my mind. Thoughts that went over the numerous possibilities of getting rid of my competition.

---Steve's POV---  
I could hear her phone ringing relentlessly as I typed away on the computer.

"This better be good." She greeted me.

"It's great to see you as well, Irina." I retorted. "I thought you'd be pleased to know that I remember something."

"Don't tell me that you expect some kind of award for what people do everyday." She scoffed.

"That Samantha girl, she had a Rambaldi tattoo on her lower back." I revealed "However, it was encased it 4 squares which each attached to the other to form another square in the middle."

"That symbol seems familiar. Did you look it up?"

"Of course I did. The symbol is used among some Rambaldi fanatics, 1 or 2 pagan cults, and an underground Rambaldi group."

"Black Market?" she interrogated.

"Of course." I smiled.

"What dud you find out about them?" she pried, anticipation easily heard in her voice.

"The group has a front as an electronics company. While they do sell the occasional electronic to keep the government from being suspicious, they are still more or less a front. They keep their findings private- once word gets out that you're a serious collector, your artifacts start disappearing. They are manipulative, crafty, cruel, and well respected." I continued as I read something on the computer screen.

"What's their name?" She questioned.

"I don't know. It's in a language that I don't know." I admitted.

"Fax it over to me, I'll see what I can do. See what else you can uncover about them." She ended the conversation without a simple 'thank you.' However, from Irina, maybe that was asking too much.

---Sydney's POV---  
I let out a piercing scream. I could see them pulling out the pieces of what should have been my daughter. I think I'm going to be sick. They tell me a scrape needs to be done- make sure they got everything out, including the embryonic sac. Closing my eyes does nothing to help me; I can still picture it in my mind. Finally, I begin to pull at my hair in an attempt to distract myself- I do not want to see them pulling out her arm or anything like that. I did not want to feel the pain of labor without the benefit of receiving a child. This was torture in it's most cruel form. They try to calm me down numerous times but I do not want to be calmed down, I want my child back. Afterwards, I reach for my womb wishing beyond all hope that there was still some life in there. Nothing. There was nothing. My dad came to pick me up from the hospital, but he didn't know how to handle this situation. I was in this by myself.  
I sat up quickly in an attempt to get my bearing. I was in my bed, waiting for Weiss to come over. I was _not_ coming home from the hospital. I wrapped my arms tightly around my body, wishing away the pain that had emerged once again. Tears slid freely down my face with no one to stop them.  
Not long after, I could hear the doorbell ringing.

"Hey Weiss." I forced a smile as I opened the door

.  
Once glance at me was all it took for Weiss to form a frown on his face. "What's wrong, Syd?"  
His face cringed as soon as those words left his mouth. He looked at me like he had a rare case of foot-in-mouth disease.

"Are you alright?" He changed his question.

"I'm surviving." I spoke in an overly cheery voice in an attempt to hide any trace of sadness in my voice.

"Did something happen?" He wrapped his arms around me, as if he could shield me from all the evil in the world.

"I had another dream." I choked out.

I led him inside and closed the door.

---Sark's POV---  
I slowed down as I neared the red light, Beethoven's Symphony no. 9 blaring through the speakers. I was currently seated in a black Acura- a car I only drove to remain inconspicuous. Now that the fun and games were over it was time to get back to work. Tomorrow I would be retrieving a diamond that had been on display now for about 3 months. Just enough time for the security to ease up on the security slightly. When a diamond first goes on display there are at least 3 times the security guards as there will normally be on a diamond that gets regular visits. This diamond was different. Inside, a supposed flaw inside this pink diamond, was a message left by Rambaldi. Extracting the diamond would be the easy part. Extracting the message, however, would definitely take some time.

---Samantha's POV---  
He had taught her to also never give up and within 3 hours she had come up with a plan to execute.

---Sydney's POV---  
Weiss had just confessed that they wanted Sydney to go back to work _tomorrow._ There was a diamond that they wanted.

"I don't know if I'm ready." I persisted.

"This calls for your expertise Syd." He insisted.

"I'll try. I honestly can't promise anything so soon, but I'll try."  
He grinned sheepishly and wrapped me inside of a bear hug.

**The Next Day**

---Sydney's POV---  
"You are clear to proceed Scapegoat." A voice reassured me.  
I was dressed in a dazzling floor-length white dress with a hint of red in, thin spaghetti straps and a respectable low-cut. Diamond earrings accentuated my wavy hair. White Fioni heels covered my feet while the straps criss-crossed up to my ankles. 2 princess cut rings accompanied my left hand along with a thin bracelet that was decorated in rubies and diamonds. A ruby necklace with a few diamonds peppered in and a hair clip completed my outfit.  
I looked around the room in an effort to count the number of guards until a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"A lady should never wander these events alone. Care for a buddy?" An elderly man asked me. He was dressed in a respectable suit that seemed to be brought out even more by his gray hair.

"Actually, my husband is around here somewhere." I smiled, turning away from him.

"Really, I don't see any man wandering by himself." He was quick to point out.

"I really don't see how that's my problem." I smiled coldly. I needed to finish counting the guards and check out what kind of security that had here.

"Are you trying to brush me off?" The elderly man laughed. "Can you even _comprehend_ how much I'm worth?"

I stayed silent getting annoying of the old man.

"Hello sweetie." Sark called, walking up to me while keeping his eyes on the man at all times. He wrapped an arm around my waist and placed a kiss on my cheek.

He moved his lips to my ear to whisper softly, "The diamond's gone."

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Honestly? Leave a comment, flames are appreciated just as much. Sorry for the hiatus.


	8. It's been a long time

**Disclaimer:** If Alias was mine, the series would have ended differently. But it's not so it didn't.

**A/N:** Sorry about not having an update earlier on today, a brief power outage erased all of the work I had completed yesterday because I was too stupid to remember to save it.

**Chapter 7 It's been a long time**

---Elderly gentleman's POV---

I emanated a look of dismay as I politely stepped away. "Sorry to be a disturbance. Enjoy your evening together."

'As long as you don't return.' The man fired back at me mentally, the look in his face telling me all that I needed to know.

As I walked away, I could feel their eyes on my back. Eventually, however, I had carefully maneuvered myself so thickly inside the crowd that their eyes could no longer track me.

"I'm ready to go." A girl with short spiky brunette hair whispered to me. The pink dye mixed into her hair counter-attacked the look that the rest of her emanated- that of a beautiful princess. The brunette wore a floor-length light pink dress with an underlying layer of a darker shade of pink. Stitched into the top left part of the dress in the hem was a beautiful flower. 2 elegant straps supported the dress elegantly while pink heels peppered with minute diamonds decorated her feet.

"Okay, sweetheart." I smiled, supporting her weight with my arm.

Veering us over to the exit, I noticed the guards taking an interest in the lady at my side.

"Identification." the first guard barked and seemed to fit it with this event, dressed in a very expensive tuxedo.

I transferred the weight of both our bodies onto my right foot as I began searching my left breast pocket for the 2 passports and British I.d.'s.

The second guard, a brunette man with piercing green eyes who was dressed in a simple suit and could be no older than 19, compared my face with those of my pictures before stealing a glance at the nearly unconscious girl at my side.

"She's my granddaughter. She's sick. Food poisoning most likely." I explained.

The first guard's eyes widened slightly at the thought of being sued.

"Not from tonight of course. We were sold some meat from a man late last night so we could do some homemade cooking. That has to be it." I assured the two guards.

"How are you feeling?" the second guard questioned her, gently.

"Like shit." she muttered, lifting her head so they could match her face up with her photo.

"Thank you Professor Bishop for coming here." the second guard spoke emotionless before whispering to my granddaughter, "and I _personally_ hope you get better Miss Bishop."

She offered what could have resembled a smile while uttering, "555-7639."

"Goodnight." I called, walking away.

"Wait, I almost forgot." the first guard hurried over and quickly patted me down while the second tried to pat down my granddaughter quickly without appearing inappropriate.

"Free to go." the first assured me.

I walked out of the double doors, through the long winding hallway, down an elevator, through another hallway, down an escalator, pass another set of security, up on another elevator, through a hallway, down some stairs, up another elevator and down another long hallway that led to a basement parking lot.

"May I see your card please?" A valet asked with a smile.

I handed him the card that would indicate the location of my metallic blue Cadillac.

"One moment please, sir." the valet hurried away. Soon after, I could spot my car rolling to a stop in front of me.

The valet shut off the engine before he gently handed off the keys to me.

He waited a second for his tip before he realized that his tip was already in his hand.

"Sorry about that sir," he grinned like an idiot.

"Could you get the door, please?" I asked.

He took the keys from me and unlocked the passenger door. I gently lowered the brunette onto the seat, making sure to tuck all of her dress into the car before I gently closed the door and took back my keys.

I could afford to take my time getting back into the car because most people would not start leaving for another 15 minutes.

On our way out of the city, I finally spoke.

"Do you feel like taking a joy ride before we have to return, Bridget?" I asked, stealing a glance at the brunette.

She turned around to face me, angrily. "I told you never to call me that! It's Samantha to you, asshole!"

She itched at her wig angrily.

"I'm sorry, Samantha." I sighed.

"Let's just hand over the diamond." She whispered, pulling off her wig, revealing her beautiful blonde hair pinned up. She busied herself with pulling out the numerous pins in her hair.

"We're almost to the airport." I informed her. "We're going to take the plane to the designated meeting spot where a car will be waiting to drive us to the buyer. Plain and simple. After the transaction, you board a plane to a safe house for the night- tomorrow you'll head home. I'll do the same.

"I know, I know, _I know_." she stressed, shaking out her blonde hair. "Simple. Standard."

---Sark's POV---

She smiled. A worried smiled that begged me to be a liar at that point in time.

"Come again?" She choked out.

"It's gone." I whispered. "Let us head to the bathroom."

"I didn't realize that you had picked up on that female characteristic." Her eyes sparkling with amusement.

I half pulled, half led her to the family bathroom. I locked the door behind us and activated my de-bugging device. She stood closer to me, preferring me to the urinal and 2 toilets.

"Unless you plan to hand the object over to me, I don't see what we have to discuss." She crossed her arms in an attempt to digest the fact that her first mission since her return had been a failure.

"The diamond is gone. The alarms have not gone off. There appears to be a diamond on display. Whoever got to it obviously knows what their doing. Their replacement can be passed off as the real thing unless you get a closer look at it." I whispered after turning on the sink.

"And you just _happened_ to notice this?" she asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I just happen to know my diamonds. The first step in buying expensive things is being able to tell what's fake from what's real. If you can't, you'll be swindled out of so much money, it'll make your head spin. I don't think it was some miscellaneous Rambaldi collector. Most prefer to buy their artifacts legitimately." I pointed out.

"And?" she pressed.

"And your thoughts on this?" I asked her.

"In case you haven't noticed, I've been just a little out of touch with this business for awhile. I come back and Weiss tells me that the covenant has been taken down. I _don't_ know." I watched her sigh and then sink down to the floor, burying her head in her hands.

I knew she needed to start dealing with this by herself or she would start depending on me too much-so I stopped that from happening. I left her there on the floor, seconds away from crying.

---Irina's POV---

"More information on Samantha." Steve chimed in.

"The girl or the alias?" I asked, rifling through some picture taken recently.

"The alias. It claims the real Samantha Ashley Shoemocker loved everything about the espionage world. She had purchased books about the CIA and the KGB and some early-model intelligence tools. Unfortunately, she had a bad heart. No one wanted her as an agent. One day she overheard two people who must have been new agents talking about Rambaldi. Shortly after she became obsessed with Rambaldi. She spent all of her money on it- in fact she would often go without food just so she could scrap up more money for information on Rambaldi." He spoke.

"Anything of importance?" I questioned, a picture catching my eye.

"She had a daughter with a man she didn't know. I'm guessing one night stand. The daughter inherited all of her information. I can't see anything else of importance here. I'll get back to you if I do, though." He assured me.

I mentally pushed aside that bit of information so that I could deal with this picture. It was a picture of Sydney dancing with Sark.

Months ago he claimed he couldn't find her. He had promised to let her know as soon as he did. How could I let my guard down and think that he had been there for the girl? The two of them had obviously been there for Sydney.

---Steve's POV---

"Did you spot him with her while you were on the ship?" she questioned me.

There was a pause while, presumably, I attempted to recall if I had. "...no. but I wasn't with her at all times."

I had backed myself into a corner and therefore had no choice. I hadn't told her before that I had spotted them together which might impair my chances at becoming her favorite. It was well known that Irina's favorite got things that workers never even dreamed of. God helped me if she figured out I was lying.

---Sydney's POV---

As I got myself together, I brushed off the dust from my dress, turned off the sink and left the bathroom. I had waited long enough to depart with the crowd. By the time I had passed through the maze to find myself at the parking lot there was a line for the valet. 3 others had come to help ease the length of the line.

The bitter cold seeped into the basement parking lot causing me to wrap my arms around myself and wish that I had a jacket to wear.

If Sark were here I could have borrowed his coat. As if he would have allowed me to. Sark had done what he was best at. He looked out for himself and had left awhile ago. It had been silly of me to think, to hope that people could change. How wrong I had been.

"Miss?" A valet called out to me. "Miss?"

I turned to face him and handed him my card. "Here."

"I'll be right back." the man smiled, hurrying off.

Shortly after I watched my white Mazda Protégé pull up before I was handed the keys in exchange for a tip.

In the short 15 minute drive it took me to meet up with Weiss I thought about all the things that had happened since I had been on the ship. and just like the movies, I swear it all flashed by in a second. In reality, it took a good few minutes.

"What happened?" Weiss asked as soon as I opened the car door.

"Someone switched diamonds." I sighed.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I nodded, staring down at the ground for a while. "Let's go home."

"Hey, it's only the first time since you got back. Just need some warming up." He smiled. "Besides, who could've known that it would be switched before you got there?"

The sinking feeling in my gut, however, told me that it had been swiped right under my nose.

When we arrived back at the CIA, sometime around 3 in the morning, we could tell that they already knew the outcome just from the expression on our faces.

My father remained stoic, assessing the damage mentally.

"It's okay, Sydney." Sloane smiled, resting a hand on my shoulder in a paternal gesture. "It's been a long time. you just need to find that groove again. I have faith in you."

I knew that if I messed up again consecutively that they would outwardly appear to be on my side, but they would mentally be considering running me back through the farm again.

There was nothing I wanted at this moment then to allow the strong taste of vodka to run down my throat but I knew better than that- I had to stay strong.

---Samantha's POV---

With the transaction complete, along with the drive to the safe house, I found myself thinking back to my plan to eradicate Miss Bailey.

"Patience." I reminded myself. "With patience comes perfection."

**A/N:** Questions? Comments? They are my muse for writing!


	9. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: **Alias is not mine.

**A/N:** Please make sure to read my author's note in my last post. This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the previous one. Sorry about that but I felt the need to end it there.

**Chapter 8- Confrontations**

---Sydney's POV---

I turned around after walking only a few steps to do what I felt I needed to do. "You know what? It's _not_ because it's the first time I'm back in the field in so long."

This statement caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"For months I have been trying to cover up- to forget- the deaths of the people I love by drinking it away. But it didn't work. It didn't work because I wasn't confronting the issue. It's impossible to conquer something that you refuse to confront. So I'm sorry I'm not up to par with your standards because I'm not emotionally ready to be back out there. My coming back into town wasn't a sign that I was readay to come back to work- it was a sign that I was moving onto phase 2 of dealing with this. And I'm sorry it's taknig so long but death is not like driving. You don't get over the death of your loved ones quicker because you've experienced it before. Do you want me to appologize for experiencing human emotions or would you prefer a robot- devoid of human emotion?" I paused to take a shaky breath.

Sloane stared at me for no more than a few seconds before he uttered, "Go see Dr. Schnider. She's our new shrink."

I closed my eyes for a brief moment before I reopened them and uttered some words I had wanted to say for years to this man. "Fuck you."

"Agent Bristow," he began calmly, motioning for me to calm down, "turn in your badge at the gate. Until further notice you are on leave without pay. You will be considered a cvillian for the duration of your suspension. Do you understand me?"

Was it possible to feel more alone? My father, while concerned, seemed to be silghtly agreeing that this was in deed the best option. "Yes, sir." I spat out, walking away to gather up my things.

"You are not to be found armed with any weapons or in contact with any classified information while on suspension. It will be strictly enforced." He called out behind me.

"Sloane-" Weiss piped up.

"Agent Weiss, unless you would like to join Sydney in her suspension, I sugest that you keep your mouth shut." Sloane snapped.

By the time I had reached the first of many gates, I was greeted by a guard that gave me a look of regret. I drove on without making a refrence to me suspension. Condolences were not going to get my anywhere.

---Sark's POV----

"Hello," I greeted, waiting for the other person to begin their rant.

"What happened back there?" they demanded to know.

"Well," I readjusted the phone so that I could drive with ease. "the diamond was switched. Most likely by-"

"I don't care who swtiched the diamond!" they interrupted. "I want to know what the fuck you were doing dancing with my daguhter when- according to your reports- you had yet to find her!"

"Well, reports can become a little outdated..."

"My ass. You were ordered tro report to me as soon as Sydney was found. Was that your assignment or not?"

"I was ordered to reports Sydney's appearance. However, I, being the loyal employee that I am, wanted to verify that it was indeed your daughter before I came running back to you with the news."

"Loyal employee my ass." she retorted. "You go with whoever looks like they're gonna come out on top."

"Nothing agaisnt you Irina, merely survival instincts." I smiled even though I knew she couldn't see my through the phone. "I have to go retrieve the diamond."

"You know where it is?" she questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Not just that- I know who has it. I'll give you a call when it's in my posession." I ended the call and made a sharp left turn. The honks from angry drivers did nothing to stop me. I allowed my mind to wander back to earlier. I had felt a brief sting of guilt for leaving Sydney all alone in that bathroom but she needed to save herself- for herself. She needed to relearn how to survive for her own safety. She couldn't be doing this just for my sake. I would not -could not- always be around.

You did the right thing." I assured myself, outloud.

If I did not need to retreive the diamond then I would allow myself the luxary of driving around to clear my head. Instead, I gripped the streering wheel so hard that my knuckles turned a sickly white and reminded myself of what I needed to do.

---Irina's POV---

I didn't like taking the backseat where Sydney was concerned but I knew that I was stepping into dangerous territory. It called for sensible beahvior and not the irrational thoughts of a mother.

I was not surprised taht the KGB had turned down the real Samantha's application. I also knew that it had not been because of her heart. There had been agents in this business with all sorts of health problems. She had been rejected simply because she had applied. One got into the KGB just as one got into the CIA. An existing officer had to reccomend you or you had to have some connection to an existing officer. They came to you. There was no other option.

Irritated, I stood up and realized what I had to do.

---Steve's POV---

I had reached a wall. The only way to get more information was to either extract it out of 'Samantha' or to infiltrate the organization.

I ran an unsteady hand through my hair. _Well, desperate times call for desperate measures._

---Sydney's POV---

_How dare he? How dare he? What the hell was his problem? Couldn't he see what I'm going through? I don't need this!_

I slammed the door and locked it. It had taken all my engery to perform that single action. I slid down the door before burying my face in my hands, crying for all that had happened.

_How? how do you deal with this? Maybe I should go see the new shrink. What the hell is wrong with me?_

I felt no sense of direction. The compass I had found was gone- leaving me in the middle of the ocean on a starless, stormy night.

What must've been hours later I managed to lift myself off the ground and walk into my bedroom. There, I collapsed onto the bed without bothering to undress or even crawl under the covers before I fell asleep.

"Lord help me." I uttered when I woke up. I had no recollection of how much time had passed. "Please, send me some help or at least a sign. Please Lord."

Maybe God had been listening all along. For standing in my doorway was the figure of my salvation.

I stared disbelieving at the person before I cried out, "Mom?"

**A/N:** Sorry it was a short chapter. Questions? Comments? Make sure that you take note of my author's note in my last post.


	10. She's Family

**Disclaimer: **Alias is not mine.

**A/N:** Still technically on hiatus, just thought I'd pop in with an update.

- This quote, "That law...same" was said by Norman Miller.

-- This quote, "To the man...Nail" was said by Abraham Maslow

--- The quote, "There are...up." was said by the extremely wise Oscar Wilde.

**Chapter 9- She's Family**

_Tyr: You're risking your lives to save a machine?  
Beka: She's not just a machine, she's family_.-from**Andromeda,** Episode # 112 the Mathematics of Tears

---Sydney's POV---

"Mom?" I cried again just to make sure.

I watched as she crossed the space between us quickly, encasing me in her arms. My tears flew freely as she rocked me gently in her arms, just as a mother would do for a crying infant. She pulled me off the bed and, while she supported most of my weight, veered me to the shower. I watched silently as she filled the tub with water and added things to the water. How carefully she made everything, as faithful as a male penguin keeping the eggs warm, despite going long periods of time without eating to fulfill this duty. She allowed me to get into the warm water after she stripped off all of my clothes. I closed my eyes in an effort to shut out the world and allowed the water to engulf all my problems. The mixture of my mother's intangible presence and the soothing aromas of the water seemed potent enough to slow the stream of my tears.

"You need closure." She whispered softly. "I can only open the door. It is up to you to go through."

"Last time the door was opened for me, it was slammed shut in my face." I revealed.

"Sark" I heard her mutter. "He did it for you. We can't walk hand in hand with you because you are heading someplace that we can not follow. Only you can do it. Come back to us."

"Where am I going to?" I asked, my voce breaking as I opened my eyes.

"You'll get by. You always have before." I could see her tears threatening to spill over.

"There is this cardinal rule in life," she continued. "A rule that you seemed to have learned the hard way. -That law of life, so cruel and so just, that one must grow or else pay more for staying the same.- You are still in that stage-motherhood. Sydney, you can't be there anymore."

I sighed while thinking of an excuse for this. "I just- I need to crack down. I'll be fine. I will just relive everything to assess this situation and-"

":No." Irina interrupted, pressing a finger to my lips. "--To the man who only has a hammer in the toolkit, every problem looks like a nail.-- You need to find another way to deal with this. You can't just dismiss it, but it can't be dealt with like a Rambaldi mystery. This is different."

I fell asleep listening to her comforting mantra.

---Samantha's POV---

A succinct knocking on the door woke me up from my peaceful sleep. Making sure not to trip over my baggy pants, I made my way to the door and unlocked it. I found myself staring face to face with a nonchalant Sark leaning against the doorframe. "Can I come in?"

"s-sure. Of course." I moved over to allow him more room to step inside as I tided up my hair and closed the door.

"You know," I began, tracing the outline of a wooden table. "all sorts of things run through a girl's mind when a man shows up at her door at this time."

He studied my face for awhile. "Really?"

He moved faster than my inexperienced mind could compute. All my mind could fabricate out of this situation was an insistent pain at my throat.

"Any of those telling you to tell me where you've stashed that diamond?"

"Sark!" I cried out, struggling in his arms. "Your hurting me."

"Where is the diamond?" He asked, using one hand to hold the knife to my throat while the other held me still.

"I don't know." I cried out.

"Wrong answer." he responded in that cold voce that I'd heard people talk about so often. I felt the knife dig deeper into my skin. After a few moments he lifted me up so that gravity would amplify the pressure of the knife.

"Sark!" I choked out. "The diamond, the diamond."

He eased up on his grip just barely, allowing me more room to breathe. "Yes?"

"The diamond." I repeated, pushing at his arm.

"What about the diamond?" He asked in an eerily calm voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Tears were forming in my eyes.

"Well, I'm Sorry. I've never heard of the 'I'm Sorry' diamond. I'm talking about the diamond that you stole tonight. The Rambaldi diamond."

"No. The diamond. We- I, I sold it." I revealed hoping he would ease up the pressure on the knife.

He didn't.

"Who did you sell it to? Who?" He demanded to know.

"I don't know. I don't know. I don't iknow/i!" I cried, gasping for air.

"You just sold a potentially valuable artifact to someone that you knew nothing about?" He asked.

"Yes?" I replied, uncertain.

"Who was your partner?" he increased the pressure.

"I...can't breathe..."

"Name. Now."

"C- Collier. James Collier." I spat out.

Immediately I felt the pressure relax greatly. However, something else was immediately added to the mix. I could feel a Glock pointed to my side.

"Let me see your hands. Now!" He yelled. He grabbed them and pulled them behind my back before securing them with handcuffs. Grabbing me by the handcuffs, he dragged me to the bed and tied me to a bed post.

"Where can I find this James Collier?" He awaited my answer.

I went silent suddenly realizing what I had just did and the consequences that would ensue.

"I don't know. That's the truth. I don't know." I spoke quickly in an attempt to convince him. "I don't contact him, he contacts me."

"You've never traced the call? Perhaps looked on your caller ID to see the number he was calling from?" Sark asked, suspiciously.

"I did, at first; but he always changes the number. Every time he calls it's from a new number."

"James Collier. Think long and hard about the name. Are you sure that's the right name? If it's not then your pretty little face is gonna regret it."

"That's the name I was told was his. It- it could be wrong. That's what I've always called him." I was bawling.

"I hope so, for your sake." He spoke softly, coming to sit on the bed and pulling out a gun which he promptly shot me with.

**---Unknown Amount of Time later---**

I rolled my neck as I lazing pulled open my eyelids. Once I did this, I had to do a double-take. _What happened?_ In my effort to get up I realized that something was stopping me. I was tied to... my bed? Suddenly, everything came back to me and putting 2 and 2 together, I realized that Sark must have searched the cabin for the diamond while I slept. He had been covering his bases.

I gave a shrieking groan of frustration. Someone with more experience would know how to get out of this. I, unfortunately, did not. I had a feeling that Sark had known that. Somehow, that other side of Sark, the side that I had always heard about, had reared its ugly head last night. It knew much more than I could ever hope to.

---Sydney's POV---

I woke up in my bed dressed in silk pajamas. It must have been none other than Irina who did this. First day of civilian life. Since I didn't have anywhere to go and I was getting paid for today, it made all the sense in the world to get started in paying off my bills. I had done enough of fighting off the bad guys. Now it was time to fight off the bill collectors. I paid off the easiest bills first; bills that wouldn't be too bad because they hadn't been used a lot. I paid off the water and the light. Luckily my father had been paying for my car insurance and my rent, otherwise I would have been in trouble. I would not have been able to pay off those bills. CIA agents weren't known for their big paychecks. If you did happen to complain then the government would simply point out that every extra dollar that they have to put towards your paycheck is one less that they can put towards fighting the bad guys. Please, bunch of fucking cheapskates.

Maybe it's true. Paying bills might just wear you out. All I know is that as soon as I arrived back home, I fell onto the bed and soon found myself in a deep slumber.

--------------------------------------

"Hello Sydney." she shook my hair with a firm grip. "I'm Sam. Samantha Ashley Shoemocker."

----

"Samantha Ashley Shoemocker was famous for her pursuit-"

---

"It wasn't, however, until his arms were wrapped around my waist and we were dancing to the song that I whispered into his ear. "Tell me the truth. What the hell is that Sam girl doing here with you?" 

"Well," he began, also in a whisper as he extended his arm out, causing me to spin before he pulled me back in. "I certainly didn't bring her out here to rape her if that's what you mean."

----

"Hello, my name is Sydney- Sydney Jennifer Bailey." I greeted the blonde preteen.

"Hello Sydney"

---

"Hello Sydney"

---

"Hello-"

--------------------------

I sat up with a start.

"She's lying." I breathed out softly. Before it registed in my mind what I was doing, I was already dialing a number.

"Hey, I need a favor."

**---An Hour Later---**

"Hey Syd." I was greeted upon opening my door.

"Come in." I moved aside and let them in before I quickly closed and locked the door. I motioned with short, quick movemnents of my fingers for them to follow me to the bedroom.

"Now whats-"

"Shhhh.." I hushed them as I activated my debugging device.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked.

"I met a girl." I sat down gently on the bed. " She was on the ship with Sark."

"Ok?' Weiss confirmed, not quite sure where this was going.

"Obviously, I introduced myself with an alias."

"Of course."

"This- girl- introduced herself as Samantha Ashley Shoemocker. I didn't think anything of it at first but then it dawned on me. I knew that name, I was very familiar with that name. That name didn't belong to that girl. I know this because Sam died a long time ago. We studied her- back at the farm. She lied. What reason would she have to lie, unless she was working for someone mixed up in this business as well."

"That's a stretch." Weiss pointed out.

"I know I'm grasping at straws here, but that's because I see the drink. It's there. Just, find out what you can on her, will you?"

"It's gotta be classified. It's off-limits to you for now." He reminded me.

"Just, do this for me. Please, it's for me." I pleaded with him.

"I'll see what I can do. One question: is it safe to meet here to discuss it?"

"I don't know. We'll figure something out."

---Sark's POV---

"It seems that that we've reached a bump in the road." I spoke into the phone.

"How so?" Irina questioned.

"A man named... James Collier sold the diamond."

"To who?" She questioned.

"Whom." I corrected her.

"What?" she questioned, flabergasted.

"The correct form whould be 'whom.' You used it as an object of a preposition." I clarified.

"Okay. Anyways... whom did he sell the diamond to?" she repeated.

"I am working on that. I do know, however, that this James Collier guy was working with the same organization that Sam is working for," I informed her. "Speaking of, have you deciphered the name of the organization responsible for the tataoo on the small of her back?"

"Almost. Call me back when you have more information." she ordered.

I ended the call without another word.

"Here we are: falling farther down the rabbit hole." I whispered softly before I dialed another number.

I knew she would be home even before she picked up.

"Hello?" she greeted me.

"I'm sorry." I breathed into the phone.

"Why? Why did you- why should I forgive you?" She demanded, struggling to keep the pain out of her voice.

"You've forgiven Irina numerous times."

"That's different." She defended Irina.

"How?"

"She's family."

"Are you sure you're doing it because you care about her? Maybe it's like that saying. ---There are many things that we would throw away if we were not afraid that others might pick them up.--- It's your fear of losing her, Sydney, losing her to death or to worse- the CIA."

"I have to make an effort, she's family." she repeated.

**A/N:** Questions? Comments? Praise and guilt are the best motivators.


	11. The One

**Disclaimer: **Alias is not mine. Nor is this based on a real life story.  
**A/N:** Yeah, yeah I know, you feel like shooting me and I know I was supposed to update earlier. Lo siento. I'm sorry. **SKIP PAST THE ITALICIZED IF YOU REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED.**

**Previosuly on Wasted Time:**

_"You know," I began, tracing the outline of a wooden table. "all sorts of things run through a girl's mind when a man shows up at her door at this time."_

He studied my face for awhile. "Really?"

He moved faster than my inexperienced mind could compute. All my mind could fabricate out of this situation was an insistent pain at my throat. "Any of those telling you to tell me where you've stashed that diamond?"

_"Sark!" I cried out, struggling in his arms. "Your hurting me."_

_"Where is the diamond?" He asked, using one hand to hold the knife to my throat while the other held me still._

_"I don't know." I cried out._

_"Wrong answer." he responded in that cold voce that I'd heard people talk about so often. I felt the knife dig deeper into my skin. After a few moments he lifted me up so that gravity would amplify the pressure of the knife. _

_---Samantha's POV---  
"You just sold a potentially valuable artifact to someone that you knew nothing about?" He asked._

_"Yes?" I replied, uncertain._

_"Who was your partner?" he increased the pressure._

_"I...can't breathe..."_

_"Name. Now."_

_"C- Collier. James Collier." I spat out. _

_Immediately I felt the pressure relax greatly. However, something else was immediately added to the mix. I could feel a Glock pointed to my side._

_"Let me see your hands. Now!" He yelled. He grabbed them and pulled them behind my back before securing them with handcuffs. Grabbing me by the handcuffs, he dragged me to the bed and tied me to a bed post._

_---Samantha's POV---  
I rolled my neck as I lazily pulled open my eyelids. Once I did this, I had to do a double-take. What happened? In my effort to get up I realized that something was stopping me. I was tied to... my bed? Suddenly, everything came back to me and putting 2 and 2 together, I realized that Sark must have searched the cabin for the diamond while I slept. He had been covering his bases._

_I gave a shrieking groan of frustration. Someone with more experience would know how to get out of this. I, unfortunately, did not. I had a feeling that Sark had known that. Somehow, that other side of Sark, the side that I had always heard about, had reared its ugly head last night. It knew much more than I could ever hope to._

_---Sydney's POV---  
"This- girl- introduced herself as Samantha Ashley Shoemocker. I didn't think anything of it at first but then it dawned on me. I knew that name, I was very familiar with that name. That name didn't belong to that girl. I know this because Sam died a long time ago. We studied her- back at the farm. She lied. What reason would she have to lie, unless she was working for someone mixed up in this business as well."_

_"That's a stretch." Weiss pointed out._

_"I know I'm grasping at straws here, but that's because I see the drink. It's there. Just, find out what you can on her, will you?"_

_"It's gotta be classified. It's off-limits to you for now." He reminded me. _

_"Just, do this for me. Please, it's for me." I pleaded with him._

_...  
---Sark's POV---  
"Okay. Anyways... who did he ssell the diamond to?" she repeated._

_"I am working on that. I do know, however, that this James Collier guy was working with the same organization that Sam is working for," I informed her. "Speaking of, have you deciphered the name of the organization responsible for the tataoo on the small of her back?""I'm sorry." I breathed into the phone._

_"Why? Why did you- why should I forgive you?" She demanded, struggling to keep the pain out of her voice._

_"You've forgiven Irina numerous times."_

_"That's different." She defended Irina._

_"How?"_

_"She's family." _

_"Are you sure you're doing it because you care about her? Maybe it's like that saying. There are many things that we would throw away if we were not afraid that others might pick them up. It's your fear of losing her, Sydney, losing her to death or to worse- the CIA."_

_"I have to make an effort, she's family." she repeated._

**Chapter 10-The One**

Narration:

Mankind has always wanted to know what was going to happen. Whether it's because we fear uncertainty or if we would just prefer to prepare for the future, we repeatedly seem to miss one important fact. We already can. Sure, it's not the same as some writer strategically placing foreshadowing in their novel, or a director having his or her actor's display a hidden truth with their body language. It is because of the fact that we have become accustomed to seeing such huge clue at what's gonna happen in fiction that we have in fact become blind to future events in real life. Perhaps, not everyone is a victim to this blinding of their future. There are quite a few who just refuse to see the hints because, quite frankly, their future's quiet bleak. So we stay in our ignorance, sure to become a victim of fate.

---James Collier's POV---  
The car rolled to a stop before I exited the Lincoln. My steps were as purposeful and as succinct as my 3 knocks on the door were. After the first 3 knocks, however, I was becoming irritated. I had 1 cardinal rule: do not make me knock more than 3 times. I also had the one about not screwing me over, but hey, who's counting? My next 3 knocks were even more forceful and demanding. I didn't go for a third set of knocks. Instead, I kicked open the door and drew my gun before scanning the room.

"What happened?" I demanded, spotting Samantha immediately.

She remained silent as if protecting someone.

"Who was here?" I aimed the gun at her.

"I- it was-" She failed to stop the tears from falling.

"Shut the f up, I didn't hit you. Who was here?" I repeated.

"It was s- Sydney Bristow." she admitted.

---Sydney's POV---  
"And me?" He questioned.

"You're... you're you." I replied regretfully.

"What does that mean?" He demanded to know.

"It means... that you won't... I can't...I don't know."

The line was silent for the longest time.

"Thank you. For everything you've done for me." she whispered. Her voice sounded eerily strained. "I... I have to go."

"Sydney wait!" I yelled into the phone, but she had already hung up.

---Steve's POV---  
"Good news." I greeted her.

"How so?" she questioned.

"I've translated the name on the tattoo." I paused for emphasis. "The One."

"The one what?" Irina asked.

"Just 'The One.' That's what it says." I explained.

"That took you so long to translate?"

"Well, you see... the language is difficult and..." I began before I realized that she had hung up.

"So..."I spoke to myself. "I guess I wont be hearing 'thank you' any time soon then."

---Sydney's POV---  
So, as it turns out, you really couldn't just wish the phone to stop ringing. I picked up the phone after the 7th ring and answered lazily, "hello."

"Thank you for subscribing to the Miami Herald. Press 1 to continue."

I followed the instructions before continuing.

"Press 1 if you would like to put up a new comic in our hot corner. Press 2 if you have breaking news to report to us. Press 3 if you would-"

I pressed 3 quickly, cutting off the rest of the recording.

"I would like to request that this week's comic not continue. It is redundant, plain and flat-out not funny." I complained before sitting down the phone.

_What's set in motion cannot be undone. _

So... now I wait.

I shrugged away the foreboding feeling that the first thought that came to my mind was the famous one from the Titanic. "Had nothing to do but wait... wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution which would never come."

I couldn't do anything now. I had already started the avalanche. I could onl watch the damage occur.

(3 days later)

---Weiss's POV---  
"Are you sure about this?" He asked for the hundredth time.

"Yeah." I smiled weakly back at him.

I attached the device onto the security code pad. Immediately a wonderful display for red and green lights with some hints of yellow flashed behind the key pad. 30 seconds and a beep later, we were inside.

"You realize what we're doing?" He reminded me.

My only response was a glare as I took off inside of the dark building. All the lights were off. My other senses were leading toward the conclusion that this was a warehouse of sorts. Where, exactly, it was still puzzled me. We hadn't bothed to pay attention to locations, we were only interested in following _him_. _He_ was in here somewhere with information about this Samantha girl.

I had to shield my eyes as the lights flipped on in rapid succession. Bam. Bam. Bam. Bam. I could hear the flicker on, they must have been old fluorescent lights. It turns out that I was in a warehouse. It was lined with rows and rows and rows of shelves filled with many different things. Before the music had even turned on, I had drawn out my gun.

_"Come an kiss this pain away,  
I can't forget the day you left...  
Time is so unkind  
And life is cruel without you here beside me  
Unbreak my heart..."_

I scanned the areas above and below each shelf looking for the other person. However, the only sound I could hear was the music.

It was then that I saw it. I couldn't know, but yet I did. My fingers curled aggressively around the mask, throwing it to the ground. There it lay. The object of my demise. The manual. The manual that had cost me my child's life.

"Ow..." I grunted in pain as a reflex. I turned, ready to chew Weiss out only to come face to face with someone else.

"It's been too long." The person whispered coolly.

I could feel my throat closing at the realization of who this person was. I could only manage to utter one word, "Why?"

I didn't give them a chance to respond, I already knew why. Before I could comprehend what I was doing, I began sending a flurry of straight rights to the body, left hooks and jabs, along with some pretty powerful roundhouse kicks. My opponent crashed into a shelf and fell to the floor.

"Get your ass up." I yelled into their ear, pulling on their hair and flinging them into some more shelves. I gave them a few rabbit punches before I struck their jaw with the back on my elbow. I didn't care now that I was fighting dirty, I just wanted them to pay.

Somehow they found the energy to tackle me to the ground and pin my arms behind me. That's when I heard another voice somewhere past my line of vision. Within a few seconds my attacker was off of my and being beaten by somebody else. I turned around to see just who.

I thanked Sark with my eyes while I held on tightly to him. I spotted Weiss, just then, hurrying over.

I let go when I realized what I was doing.

"I didn't want to need you." I whispered softly, hoping Weiss wouldn't hear.

He, however, only gave us a brief questioning glance before turning his attention back behind me.

"What happened?" He asked confused.

I turned around to see what he was talking about.

"Where'd he go?" I questioned Sark.

"Where'd who go?" Weiss repeated, confused.

"Steve." I breathed.  
pys

**A/N:** Questions? Comments. They make me update faster.


	12. Lessons in Torture

**Disclaimer**: Must we go through this _every _time? We're going in circles here, people. I do not own Alias.

**A/N: **I know, I know. It's been awhile. Please don't throw rocks at me. I made a brief summary of what has happened before in nice little bullets- instead of the usually direct quotes and ellipses.

_**Previously on Wasted Time:**_

-Sydney looses the baby

-Sydney meets Steve (a "boxer")

-Sydney meets a girl who calls herself "Samantha Ashley Shoemocker," however Samantha Ashley Shoemaker has been dead for years.

-Sark and an older man have called "Samantha" Bridget.

- Steve reveals that Samantha has a tattoo on her back that is the symbol of "The One."

-"The One" is an underground Rambaldi group.

-Sydney is sent back out into the field

-The diamond is already gone

-Sydney cusses out Sloane and gets put on suspension. She is not allowed weapons or access to classified information. She is temporarily considered a civilian.

-Sydney realizes that Samantha was lying; she remembers learning about Samantha Ashley Shoemocker at the Farm.

-Sark interrogates Sam and discovers that she and her partner, James Collier, sold the diamond.

-Sark handcuffs her to the bed

-Sam lies to James Collier, her partner, and tells him that Sydney handcuffed her

-Syd refuses to accept Sark's apology (for deserting her earlier).

-Syd and Weiss go on an unassigned mission to track Sam

-Syd stumbles upon the manual that she was supposed to retrieve the night she lost the baby.

-She attacks a guy and when Sark and Weiss join her, she discovers that the guy is missing.

-She wants to know why he killed her baby

-Syd asks where Steve went

**Chapter 11- Lessons in Torture**

---Sydney's POV---

I stare at her emotionlessly.

"You look familiar." She spits out. One of the fluorescent lights flicker behind her.

"Oh, I get that all the time," I let out an annoyed chuckle. "You must have my _twin_ on the ship."

"I've seen you somewhere else. Not the ship." she runs a hand through her blonde hair.

---Steve's POV---

I finger the foreign object. It's texture is coarse. This is what she wanted. I test the weight of the Manual in my hands before allowing it to roll off the desk.

"Pick it up." A voice orders.

"Yes, Irina." The manual, a faded shade of brown, almost blends in with the tones of Irina's cabin.

"Hand it to me." Before I have a chance to transfer it to her hands, she snatches it out of my grasp. Her black blouse sways with this sudden movement. "Leave me."

I exit the room without asking any questions.

Within a few minutes the faint smell of burning can be detected.

---Sydney's POV---

I stare up at her from the metal green chair that I'm tied to. The room is small and windowless.

"What's your name?" she yells. "Who are you?"

"_Who's Steve?" Weiss's face contorts with confusion._

_I can't quite meet his eyes. I can barely choke out, "I met him on the ship."_

"_You seem to have met a lot of people on this ship. Maybe I shouldn't went. I could've found Ms. Right." the anger which had been so prominently displayed on his face easily faded back to his usual complacent one. _

I focus back on her. The ropes are almost undone. She really needs to get more practice.

"Sydney," I offer her.

"What's your _real _name?" Sam demands.

"Sydney Bailey," I manage to keep the rope loosely around my hands.

"Was it worth it? Lying to me?"

_There's a silence as the music ends. _

"_So…" Weiss turns to Sark, "you just happen to be here?"_

"_No, I was following a lead." Sark replies as he heads out the door. _

"_Is it still worth it?" Weiss asks me. _

_His job is on the line; I know this. "Yeah."_

I act faster than she can respond. Within seconds she finds herself in a vicious headlock.

"Here's a lesson on torturing someone. Screeching at someone isn't considered torture. Make it at least seem like there is no other or better option. Oh, and _rope?_ You gotta upgrade if you expect to actually keep your prisoner." I knock her unconscious with the but of my elbow. I search her body for the keys and quickly slip out of the room.

My actions are halted by the unexpected presence of someone else.

**A/N: **Just a teaser to ease myself back into this story. When school gets out (next week) I'll get back in the swing of things.


	13. Honky Tonk Badonkadonk

**Disclaimer: **Any references to any actual business, TV Show, store, product, etc. is by no means an indication that I own these things. I don't own them.

**A/N: **I am so sorry about the ambiguity in the last chapter. **_The italicized words were the continuation of last chapter (flashbacks to the warehouse) and the regular words were what were going on in the present. _**I present… an extra-long chapter!!!

So, for clarification, Sydney asked where Steve went; Weiss asks Syd who 'Steve' is; Sark admits that he was only in the warehouse to follow a lead; Weiss asks Syd if she still thinks its worth it; and Syd, who understands that he is putting his job on the line for her, says that its still worth it. Sydney was tied to a chair by Samantha/Bridget. It has not been revealed how she got there. She manages to escape only to encounter someone…

**Chapter 12- Honky Tonk Badonkadonk**

---Irina's POV---

I slammed the door to the mini-fridge as Steve saunters back into the room. I catch him stealing a glance at the faded embers. He says nothing, and only moves to drag a wastebasket over to the ashes. Steve has completed the task of throwing the ashes away before the inevitable happens.

"The Manual?"

"Don't worry about it." It comes out more like an order than a suggestion.

The defiance I saw briefly in his eyes disappears as he heads to the door.

"When were you going to tell me about what happened back at the warehouse?" I question, as I stand to my full height.

I make my steps deliberate.

"W-what do you mean?" His eyes are unreadable. Smart boy.

"The fight with Sydney."

"Oh.. Yeah, we fought." Steve eyes the door.

I prompt him to continue "and…"

"And she accused me…" He trailed off.

"What did she accuse you of." I closed the space between us.

"I don't know." He admitted with a scoff.

"It'd better not be what I think it's for." I warned.

"The baby?"

I dug my nails into the palm of my hand as he said this.

"For your sake, she'd better be wrong." I brushed past him and headed outside.

---Sydney's POV---

A man stared back at me. The cut of his suit was so precise, it had to have been tailored.

"Sydney Bristow." He nodded in my direction.

I forced a smile. "I didn't get your name last time. I guess your partner was too busy stealing the diamond."

He took a step forward. His shoe made a tiny "click" on the tiled floor. His white suit managed to stand out amongst the beige walls. The foliage from the windows and sliding glass door didn't help either. Behind him stood 2 loveseats- they were also beige.

"You shouldn't be here." Another step forward.

"A lot of things shouldn't be. They still are." I pointed out. Making sure to keep my eyes on him, I slowly edged toward the sliding glass door.

"She let's you get the bet of her." He noted with a nod of his head.

I changed my direction as my fingers reached out for something on the table, instead.

"Why?"

My fingers curled around the lamp before I hurled it at him.

The distraction gave me time to grab a shoehorn, lying forgotten on the ground, and break through the sliding glass door.

_I crawled into bed, exhausted. The constant reminder of the gravity of my situation and what had happened back at the warehouse was tiring. The creak of the door woke me. I reached for my gun and let off 2 bullets before they covered my face with a handkerchief._

I could hear him behind me. His breathing was strained. I increased my pace as I headed for the woods. The rocks and the broken twigs hurt my feet as I run. I didn't have shoes on when they grabbed me. What I would have given to have this be a movie. I'd miraculously find shoes and things of that sort… maybe a cell phone or a friendly driver. When the branches didn't blind me, my hair swung into my face. Spotting a low branch on a tree, I jumped up and began to climb it. I scanned the area. Luscious trees seemed to stretch on forever.

"Fuck," I tested my balance before jumping to another tree… and almost missing it. In fact, I slid quite a ways down before I could stop myself.

"I am _not_ doing that again." I jumped off the tree and doubled-back making sure to take another route back in that general direction. I ignored the splinters in my hands and increased my pace.

I was now in the driveway. I ripped off part of my shirt to help protect my arm as I smashed a window in the black car. However, when I tried to hotwire it, an anti-theft device started. The car went on lock down and I had to squeeze through the window to get out.

"Hold it right there." The sound of a gun cocking could be heard. "Let me see your hands."

I brought my hands up as I swung the shoehorn towards his face. I jabbed him a few times before I kicked him.

I didn't see his backhand coming until it was too late.

"I don't appreciate your touching me." He pulled me up on my feet.

"What a coincidence." I kneed him in the groin. "Neither do I."

I dragged him and threw his head at another window of the car.

Opening the door, I placed his head in the doorway. I slammed the door twice.

He fell to the ground. Feeling for a pulse, I found one. Afterwards, I successfully searched for keys. Not only did I find them, but I found his phone.

"Thank you' I cried, hoping into the car. I used his jacket as a cushion for the glass before I sped off down the only road there was.

The first red light I came across, which had to have been 19 miles away, I used to sweep the glass onto the ground.

I stopped at the 2nd gas station I saw because the first was closed.

I pushed open the glass doors and walked to the cashier. The man had to have been 20. He had a surfer's tan and long blonde hair to match.

"Hi," I grinned. "I didn't notice a payphone outside. Do you think I could use your phone? Just for a little bit?"

"Hell no!" The guy cried. "You could be some serial killer. Hell, look at your clothes. Get the fuck out of my store."

_Shit, _I mentally cursed. "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

I forced a grin and left the gas station.

Finally, a hour later, I was able to use a payphone and reach Weiss. 2 hours later, I was heading back to L.A.

Weiss grinned at me.

"You look like shit." I grinned at him as well.

"So do you! I just got back form a mission."

I leaned back into the chair as I watched building zoom by.

"Guess what?" He didn't wait for me to answer. "We might be able to get you off of suspension."

"How are we gonna do that?"

"You know that Sam girl? She was doing business with Blanche, a well known associate of The One. It's a terrorist group. She sold them the diamond."

I grinned at him. "I smell a new op."

"I smell pizza… whatever."

"Okay, your words have persuaded me, let's get some pizza first."

"We can't save the world on an empty stomach." He pointed out.

(((5 Hours Later)))

"I got this from Jack," Weiss admitted, placing some information before me.

"He's helping me?"

"Are you surprised?"

"He didn't look like he was batting for me last time I saw him." I waited in line for the ship.

I felt my phone vibrate, signaling an encrypted text message. The message told me the specifics of the op and where I could find Blanche. I just needed to seduce him into handing the diamond over to me.

_I know how important this is. _I assured him in another encrypted text message. _Don't worry, I'm bringing out the big guns. While I'm busy, feel free to check out the dancing/limbo contests. _

He grinned at me as he boarded the ship.

I headed for the deck, clad in jean shorts, a black tank top, black sunglasses, black flip flops and a white bikini. I took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer. No sign of Blanche yet. When I got it, the beer tasted crisp. I wondered briefly if the cruise line had a special deal with the companies.

"_Turn it up some  
Alright boys, this is her favorite song  
You know that right  
So, if we play it good and loud  
She might get up and dance again  
Ooh, she put her beer down  
Here she comes  
Here she comes  
Left left left right left  
Whoo"_

I nearly dropped my beer. Weiss was on the makeshift stage singing. Weiss motioned with his eyes where Blanche was- lounging on a lounge chair. I finished the rest of my beer and headed over.

"_Husslers shootin' eightball  
Throwin' darts at the wall  
Feelin' damn near 10 ft. tall  
Here she comes, Lord help us all  
Ol' T.W.'s girlfriend done slapped him outta his chair  
Poor ole boy, it ain't his fault  
It's so hard not to stare  
At that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma"_

I slipped off my top and threw in onto the set before me. Running a hand through my hair, I slipped my glasses onto the top of my head.

"_There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk  
(Aww son)"_

I slid into the chair before I flashed Blanche a grin. He sat up straighter before running a hand through his trimmed black hair. His tan made him seem like he could easily be from Australia. His swim trunks hung comfortably on him.

"Ahh," I groaned, as I stood up to peel off my shorts. "Shorts can be such a pain."

Blanche laughed.

"I love this song." I nodded to Weiss's singing.

"Do you wanna dance?" His accent confirmed my earlier suspicions.

"No, I don't know your name, and I'm a _lady" _I laid back in the lounge chair and crossed my legs, making it a point not to look at him.

"_Now Honey, you can't blame her  
For what her mama gave her  
You ain't gotta hate her  
For workin' that money-maker"_

"Blanche" He offered, getting up so that he would be in my line of vision.

"White." I extended my hand. "Alyssa White."

"So Alyssa," he helped me up. "Can I get that dance now?"

I couldn't have told you when the sun set. Just that as I stood up, I suddenly noticed that the sun was down.

"_Band shuts down at two  
But we're hangin' out till three  
We hate to see her go  
But love to watch her leave  
With that honky tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along"_

After what could have easily been 3 hours of dancing and 8 beers, I collapsed onto a lounge chair.

"No more!" I cried.

"Come here," he grabbed my hand and led me away from the music.

"But my clothes are back there." I pointed out.

"You wont need those where we're going." He promised, turning around briefly to tell me this.

His room was bare. It had a bed, a fridge, a dresser, and a bathroom. That was it. The only light came from a ceiling fan.

After he locked the door he told me to "come here."

He tasted of beer and something else I couldn't decipher. His kisses were wet and sloppy.

_We don't care bout the drinkin'  
Barely listen to the band  
Our hands, they start a shakin'  
When she gets the urge to dance  
Drivin' everybody crazy  
You think you fell in love  
Boys, you better keep your distance  
You can look but you can't touch_

"What's that?" I pulled away, eying the diamond.

"Nothing," he pulled me back into the kiss.

"It's pretty." I pushed him away.

"Not as pretty as you." He murmured attacking my neck.

"Can I have it?" I asked.

"mm hmm."

I pulled away from him to turn the diamond over in my hands. "It's pink. But it has some scratches on it. Did another girl have this? Did she give it back to you after you broke up? I'm right aren't I?"

"Baby, you're crazy. I had to get something from it for my boss. Now, come back over here."

I slipped the diamond into my bikini top.

"I'm sorry, let me make it up to you. Let's go for a swim."

"But baby," he eyed the bed.

"I'm wearing white." I challenged him.

He gave in and let me lead him to the pool.

I dove into the pool, being careful not to loose the diamond.

"Come on in." I swam into a secluded area. "I'm all wet."

_That honkey tonk badonkadonk  
Keepin' perfect rhythm  
Make ya wanna swing along  
Got it goin' on  
Like Donkey Kong  
And whoo-wee  
Shut my mouth, slap your grandma  
There outta be a law  
Get the Sheriff on the phone  
Lord have mercy, how's she even get them britches on  
That honky tonk badonkadonk_

He flashed me the biggest grin I have ever seen. He dove into the water with practiced ease and swam over to me in 4 quick strokes.

"So, tell me about what did you have to get from a diamond." I pushed him against the wall. I trapped him between my arms.

"It's boring. Don't worry about it."

"Please?" I captured his earlobe between my teeth. I purred into his ear. "It's sounds exciting."

"It was just a message."

"Did you have to risk your life?" I giggled.

"Yeah." He drawled, draping his arms over the side of the pool.

"So, I could like be sleeping with James Bond tonight.

I pushed away from him. The look in his eyes revealed that he had picked up on what I had just said.

"What can I say, I laugh in the face of danger." He bragged.

"So what did it say." I buried my face in his neck.

_That honky tonk badonkadonk  
Yeah, that honky tonk badonkadonk_

"It just gave the directions to some place in Singapore."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, now, let's get off this subject and onto something more interesting." He moved to embrace me.

"You know what, your beds is increasingly seeming like the perfect way to end this evening." I licked my lips as I headed for the stairs. "I forget which way we came from so you have to lead the way."

"This way Madam…" he grinned.

I grinned at his hurry to open the door once we found our way back to his room. As soon as the door was closed, I knocked him out. I wiped my mouth off and checked to make sure I still had the diamond. After this was confirmed, I headed back to the stage.

_(That's it, right there boys, that's why we do what we do  
It ain't for the money, it ain't for the glory, it ain't for the free whiskey  
It's for the badonkadonk)_

Weiss was chatting it up with some girl. I waved at him as I picked up my clothes. He said goodbye to the girl and hurried over to me.

"How's it go." He asked into my ear.

I gave him a big grin.

(((Hours Later)))

"I'm sorry, Mam, but you don't have access to be here." a guard protested.

"She's with me." Weiss flashed his ID. We headed over to Sloane's office.

I knocked on the door and waited for him to tell us to come in. After a few seconds he did just that.

"I'm sorry." I breathed out before I had a chance to take it back. "For what I did. I know it was wrong. And I was thinking that since I got the diamond back, and found out what was inside of it… that you'd give me back my job."

"I would love to," He smiled, standing up. "But you seem to have forgotten our agreement. The terms of your suspension."

**A/N: **Questions? Comments? Praise and guilt are the greatest motivators.


	14. Diamonds and electronics and cabins, oh

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alias.

**A/N: **The song I used in the last chapter was "Honky Tonk Badonkadonk" by Trace Adkins (the original one not the video remix). Sorry, I usually good about mentioning it before the chapter begins.

**Chapter 13- Diamonds and electronics and cabins, oh my! **

---Sydney's POV---

I opened my mouth and quickly shut it.

"You were not to be found in the possession of any weapons of in contact with any classified information." Sloane reminded me.

But I wasn't in contact with any classified information." I lied. "Weiss retrieved the diamond and then informed me that I might be able to get my job back."

Sloane remained quiet for a moment. "First of all, it's a suspension, you can't 'get your job back,' you simply resume your duties. Secondly, the diamond is classified information."

"He Didn't tell me anything about the diamond, except that he had retrieved it."

"You keep saying that Weiss retrieved the diamond. If that's true, then why did you come in here and announce that _you _got the diamond back?" Sloane sat back down in his chair. The asshole looked pleased with this.

---Steve's POV---

"She's fighting to keep her job." I greeted Irina.

"What?"

She sat in front of a desk, looking pensive.

"Sloane suspended her." I threw myself down onto one of the beds in the cabin.

"Get off the bed." Irina ordered. "Get up. Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Back to LA"

---Samantha's POV---

"You inexperienced, overconfident selfish little-" James Collier stopped mid-rant as we entered the building.

Computers lined the walls. Off to my right in a nice geometric design were cameras of all sorts.

"How may I help you today?" a man whose nametag claimed he was Patrick greeted us. His shaggy blonde hair suggest that maybe he wasn't quite out of high school yet. He towered over me, much to my dismay.

"We'd like to speak to the manager." I crossed my arms. Perhaps I didn't look exactly intimidating in my jean shorts and red tank top. My blonde hair was pulled up into a pony tail.

"Umm.." Patrick looked worried. His voice started to waiver. "Okay. Follow me."

Patrick must have quizzed us about 20 times about what we wanted to discuss with the manager but we weren't budging.

"Sir," James spoke, staring into the man's eyes. "If you do not quit your blabbering, I'll make sure to bring up the possibility of your termination. You get me?"

Decked out in a suit and with this body build, James was, despite his age, extremely intimidating.

"Y-Y-Yes sir." Poor Patrick was struggling to keep a smile on his face.

We passed by all the electronics and through a corridor before coming face to face with a secretary.

"They need to speak with Mr. Black." Patrick informed the secretary. He ran a shaky hand through his tousled blonde hair before scurrying away from us and back into the store.

The secretary, a woman in her mid twenties, glanced at us. Her strawberry blonde hair kept getting in her way as she tried to type up whatever the hell it was she was typing. The lyrics from a John Legend song wafted its way over to us from the computer.

The white walls of this room were decorated with newspaper clippings and pictures of the manager with this employees. Letters from satisfied customers were also framed on these walls. The secretary, whose name I didn't know, continued typing away in a plush chair behind a mahogany desk. It curved around to allow her the surface area of 2 desks with the convenience of it only actually being one. Papers and personal pictures adorned most of the desk.

When a beep resounded fro seemingly nowhere she told us that we could now go in.

The walls of the managers room were a medium shade of blue. More pictures of employees and newspaper cuttings were found adorning the walls. Bookshelves behind the manager's desk were overflowing. 2 fake plants separated the bookshelves from the windows.

"Have a seat." The manager, a man about 50 ordered. His graying hair accented his business suit. Wrinkles were starting to appear around his face. Creases in his forehead, most likely from stress, were also there.

He entwined his fingers together, glancing back from me to James Collier.

"How may I help you?"

I whipped out a pen and pressed down on it. "It's secure."

"My office _always _is. I'm disappointed in you, _Bridget_."

"Well, you know what they say. Gotta cover your own ass." I grinned at him.

The man stood up and 'opened the window.' In reality he brought up a retina, finger print, voice analysis, and password prompter. After receiving clearance, we took an elevator to an underground facility.

We passed by a few restaurants and some sleeping areas before we found ourselves in front of an office.

"After you." the man help open the door for me.

The office was an exact replica of the one above ground in the electronics store.

We each took a seat.

"So," I slumped lazily in the chair. "I guess I wait here while you shower me with praise for the diamond."

"Praise?" the man scoffed. "We got the information but we no longer have the diamond."

"What" I sat up little straighter.

"It seems that Blanche lost the diamond. We don't know if we'll need it."

"But we have the information." James reminded him.

"We have the coordinates. Who knows what we'll find there. So, I'm sending you to find out what you can."

He filled out some information on the desk in front of him before stamping something on it. The symbol was an exact replica of the one I had tattooed on my back.

"Is that it?" I asked, already getting up.

"You'll be briefed later on. Yes, that is it." The man shooed us out quickly.

"Like I was saying." James hissed. "I can't believe you lost her!"

"I distinctly remember that she kicked your ass as well," I grinned at him.

"It could be worse. _She _would have done worse, done more, if she knew."

We headed into an elevator.

"If she knew you were the one she fought that night?" I questioned, pushing the button for our desired floor.

**A/N: **Questions? Comments? Praise and guilt are the best motivators.


	15. A Favor

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alias.

**A/N: **You know the drill; skip past the italics if you know what's going on.

Previously on 'Wasted Time':

_---Irina's POV---_

"_W-what do you mean?" His eyes are unreadable. Smart boy._

"_The fight with Sydney."_

"_Oh… Yeah, we fought." Steve eyes the door._

_I prompt him to continue "and…"_

"_And she accused me…" He trailed off._

"_What did she accuse you of?" I closed the space between us._

"_I don't know." He admitted with a scoff._

"_It'd better not be what I think it's for." I warned._

"_The baby?"_

_I dug my nails into the palm of my hand as he said this._

"_For your sake, she'd better be wrong." I brushed past him and headed outside._

_---Sydney's POV---_

_But I wasn't in contact with any classified information." I lied. "Weiss retrieved the diamond and then informed me that I might be able to get my job back."_

_Sloane remained quiet for a moment. "First of all, it's a suspension, you can't 'get your job back,' you simply resume your duties. Secondly, the diamond is classified information."_

"_He didn't tell me anything about the diamond, except that he had retrieved it."_

"_You keep saying that Weiss retrieved the diamond. If that's true, then why did you come in here and announce that you got the diamond back?" Sloane sat back down in his chair. The asshole looked pleased with this. _

_---Steve's POV---_

"_Get off the bed." Irina ordered. "Get up. Let's go." _

"_Go where?" _

"_Back to LA" _

_---Bridget/Samantha's POV---_

"_Like I was saying." James hissed. "I can't believe you lost her!"_

"_I distinctly remember that she kicked your ass as well," I grinned at him. _

"_It could be worse. She would have done worse, done more, if she knew." _

_We headed into an elevator. _

"_If she knew you were the one she fought that night?" I questioned, pushing the button for our desired floor. _

**Chapter 14- A Favor**

---Samantha's POV---

"That stays between you and me." James ordered.

"Haven't I always kept your dirty little secrets? From your lack of child support payments to your part in the death of Sydney Bristow's baby."

---Sydney's POV---

Sloane's office was neat. It was quite frankly-

"I'm, sure you don't want an internal investigation to begin."

I snapped out of my thoughts. My job was still on the line. I suddenly remembered a conversation that I had had with Sloane many years ago. Inspiration struck shortly after.

"I was saw or touched the diamond. I also don't know what's inside of it. Here's the catch: neither do you."

I waited for this to sink in and for Weiss to catch on.

"No one else knows that the diamond has been retrieved. As soon as Sydney gets reinstated and officially become an active agents again, you can have the location of the diamond and the information inside of it." Weiss stepped forward.

"You do realize your hindering a government investigation, don't you?" Sloane's voice was low, menacing.

"How can I be hindering it when we are still not in possession of the diamond. Not to mention the fact that we don't know where it is? It's not official." Weiss offered Sloane a vengeful smirk. It was seemed surreal to see it displayed across his face; but he pulled it off effortlessly.

Silence fell upon the room. Sloane glanced between Weiss and me. Finally, he sighed.

"Sydney Bristow, as of," he stared down at his watch, "11:47 pm, you are formally reinstated as an active agent of the CIA."

"Can I have that in writing, please?" I reminded him.

"I _want _that diamond here. I want it on my desk no later than noon tomorrow. You're dismissed."

Sloane seemed defeated, at least by his posture.

(((Hours Later)))

---Samantha's POV---

I closed in my front door and sighed. I turned to my left and headed into my kitchen to fix myself a salad. I ate it on top of my black marble countertop in the kitchen. The metallic appliances stood out. Out past my living room and even past the dining room, the stars and moonlight could be seen. They shone in through the sliding glass door on the balcony.

The doorbell rang suddenly, jarring me out of my thoughts. I rose, lazily, still debating if I should answer it.

"What?" I demanded, as soon as I did open the door.

"No 'hello'?" the voice joked around. Even if I had been blindfolded and disoriented, I would have recognized that voice.

I pushed open the door so that he would be able to get inside. I no longer needed to bother with the formality of actually inviting him in. He knew I would allow him inside my condo.

He flipped the light on in my living room and took at seat in one of my black swivel chairs. We both knew that my loveseat was more comfortable, but I doubted that he would ever sit there.

"How did you get in without my buzzing you inside?" I walked into the kitchen to grab myself a mountain dew. "Would you like a mountain dew?"

"You're not the only person who lives in this building; and, no, I like my sperm count exactly where it is, thank you."

I chuckled, glancing over at him. His blonde hair seemed to be growing out.

"This has got to be the first time I've ever come over to your condo and found it decorated exactly the same way as last time."

"You're something else, Sark." I sat down, across from him once again. "Only you would come into my place and sit down and chat with me as if the last time we met you hadn't put a knife to my throat and then tied me up."

He didn't verbally respond to this; he merely flashed me one of his irresistible smirks.

"What if I told you that I wanted you to leave, right now?" I stood up and attempted to tower over him.

Even standing I wasn't that much taller.

"We both know that you wouldn't do that." He wrapped his arms loosely around my waist. He pulled me closer and I did my best to stop my stomach from doing back flips.

"So," He started again, this time in a whisper. "Why don't you sit down so I can ask for a favor?"

He realized me from his grip and I nearly fell back. "What do I get out of it?"

"A favor in return." He looked at me like I had the IQ of a rock.

I took a seat in my chair, ideas already forming in my mind. Oh, the things I could ask for. "Okay, what is it?"

"What the message was in the diamond and where the diamond is."

It was then that I noticed that his suit was wrinkled and that I hadn't touched my mountain dew since I brought it over here. I took a slow sip, eyeing him the entire time.

"There was a set of coordinates to some place in Singapore. That's all. And the diamond? I sold it to-"

"Bullshit, you handed it over to another associate of your over at The One. Where is it?" He leaned forward.

"My associate seems to have misplaced the diamond. He got a lil' tipsy." I admitted.

Sark stared into my eyes, judging the candor of my response.

"That's all I know. Now, what about my favor?"

"I didn't ask for my favor yet. I simply asked you a question." He smirked at my response o this piece of information. "Take me with you on your mission to Singapore."

"Who says I'm going on a mission to Singapore?" I questioned, crossing my legs.

"You don't just get coordinates to some place and then not go check it out. When do you leave?"

"The day after tomorrow." I took another sip of my Mountain Dew. "I'll give you a call right before we leave."

"And your favor?"

"I'll request it later." I mimicked his smirk.

"Maybe you should ask me to tutor you on Stoichiometry." He returned the smirk, eyeing my test paper on the glass table.

I blushed, slightly. I had failed that test. I was normally very good when it came to stoichiometry; I still didn't know what happened the day I took the test.

(((The Next Door)))

---Sydney's POV---

I in the conference room while Marshall discussed the technical part of the mission. We were heading to Singapore tomorrow.

"Oh, and I'm sorry I didn't mention this earlier but, uh… welcome back Sydney." Marshall flashed me his pearly white teeth.

"Hey Marshall." I tucked a rogue piece of hair behind my ear.

(((Hours Later)))

---Jack's POV---

I had just entered my houses when I turned toward the noise I had heard.

"Hello Jack." Irina purred into my ear.

"What do you want, Irina?" I spat out the question while I simultaneously moved away from her.

"How's Sydney?" She sprawled out on my couch.

**A/N: **Questions? Comments? I was debating on whether or not to insert a song during the Sark/Sam (Bridget) scene. I couldn't find a song that I liked through the whole scene so it was a no go.


	16. Do Your Homework

-1**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alias, stunna shades (even though I have 2 pairs), or anything else.

**A/N: **Stunna shades are a nickname those big black sunglasses. Skip past the italics if you remember what's going on.

_**Previously**_ on 'Wasted Time':

_-Sydney looses the baby_

_-Sydney meets Steve (a "boxer")_

_-Sydney meets a girl who calls herself "Samantha Ashley Shoemocker," however Samantha Ashley Shoemaker has been dead for years._

_-Sark and an older man have called "Samantha" Bridget._

_- Steve reveals that Samantha has a tattoo on her back that is the symbol of "The One."_

_-"The One" is an underground Rambaldi group._

_-Sydney is sent back out into the field_

_-The diamond is already gone_

_-Sydney cusses out Sloane and gets put on suspension. She is not allowed weapons or access to classified information. She is temporarily considered a civilian._

_-Sydney realizes that Samantha was lying; she remembers learning about Samantha Ashley Shoemocker at the Farm._

_-Sark interrogates Sam and discovers that she and her partner, James Collier, sold the diamond._

_-Sark handcuffs her to the bed_

_-Sam lies to James Collier, her partner, and tells him that Sydney handcuffed her_

_-Syd refuses to accept Sark's apology (for deserting her earlier)._

_-Syd and Weiss go on an unassigned mission to track Sam_

_-Syd stumbles upon the manual that she was supposed to retrieve the night she lost the baby._

_-She attacks a guy and when Sark and Weiss join her, she discovers that the guy is missing._

_-She wants to know why he killed her baby_

_-Syd asks where Steve went_

_-Steve hands the Manual to Irina who promptly burns it. _

_-Samantha has captured Sydney. During her capture, Sydney has flashbacks to what led her there. She manages to get away._

_-Steve hints to Irina that he may not have killed Sydney's baby. _

_-Syd and Weiss create their own mission to get the diamond back. She seduces a man named Blanche to get it back. In his drunken stupor, Blanche reveals that the diamond held coordinate to someplace in Singapore. _

_- When Sydney attempts to get her job back, Sloane points out that she violated the rules of her suspension. _

_-Irina and Steve head back for LA._

_-Sam and James (Collier) head into their organization (The One) to discuss the diamond. _

_-Sam brings up the fact that James Collier fought Sydney the night she lost her baby. _

_-Syd manipulates the situation to get her job back. _

_-Sark goes to see Sam. He requests to come along on her mission to Singapore. _

_-Syd and the others discuss their mission to Singapore._

_-Jack finds Irina lounging on his couch. _

**Chapter 15- Do Your Homework**

---Samantha's POV---

The heat. It was the first thing I noticed as I stepped out of the airport. It's heat easily mimicked that of Florida's but its humidity is what killed me. I rolled my eyes as James Collier strolled up to me carrying an umbrella.

"Yeah, I guess I should have brought something to protect me from the heat." I grinned. I had on plain jean shorts and a red tank top with red flip flops to match and some stunna shades.

James had on khaki shorts and a dressy beige shirt. His brown dress shoes completed his outfit. However, black umbrella did seem out of place.

"Oh, this is not for the sun." He chuckled and glanced up at the sky.

Within minutes the skies had darkened and rain began pouring from them.

"What… the… hell..?" I shrieked.

A car pulled up and we quickly hopped inside. The car took us to a beautiful hotel. While the rain had stopped in the time it took us to reach the hotel; we were, or correction, I was, still wet. Therefore, when I stepped inside the air conditioned hotel, I was freezing my ass off. Not only was it air conditioner on an extremely low temperature, but there were a few fans lying around.

It was then that I noticed James Collier had a sweater tucked into the bag for his umbrella. He pulled it out and promptly put it on.

His eyes shown with laughter at my predicament.

"You should have done your homework little girl." He reprimanded me in a light, playful voice.

I only glared at him before following him to get a room at the hotel.

The place was nice, if the lobby was any indication of the hotel. A beautiful assortment of flowers greeted you and was the first sight you saw upon entering the hotel. Behind them, tables and chairs were perfectly placed. Adorning the walls were beautiful works of art. Off to the right was a little restaurant. It had its own chairs and glass tables surrounded by fake plants. To the left was the reception area, it looked just like any reception area. To the left of the reception area, closer to the door, was a gift shop, tucked away in the corner.

To the left of the gift shop, closest to the doors of the hotel, was a little security booth.

To the right of the reception area were rooms that were available for rent, elevators that could take you to the rooms that you stayed in, a computer lab, a gym, an arcade, 2 clothing stores, and rooms for business meetings. If you headed in the direction of the gym and the computer lab, you could enter the pool and Jacuzzi. On the other side of the hotel, in a separate building, was their spa. It had 3 levels to it, in addition to its own pool and gym.

I hurried over to the elevator to get to my room. After taking the elevator with James Collier (whose room was 202), I finally got to enter my room- room 303. From the third floor, it gave a pretty decent view of the pool. I wish I had gotten a view of the beach, but beggars can't be choosers.

---Sark's POV---

I entered the hotel calmly. The only way I could come along with them was if I checked in by myself. It would have drawn too much attention to us if I had come along with them. The three of us looked nothing alike and Samantha was still underage. Although, if worse come for worse, I could also claim that she was my daughter and that James Collier was my father. I checked in and headed for my room. My room- room 357- looked like any other hotel room. It had 2 beds, a TV, a dresser, a night stand, an alarm clock, a phone, a phonebook, a bible, a lamp, a fluffy chair, a table with chair, a bathroom, a refrigerator, and a closet.

I had wanted to get started right away, with looking for whatever was at that location or at least for Sydney, but they wanted to enjoy Singapore first.

We were on the main island of Singapore. After crossing the Benjamin Sheares Bridge, we got a good look at the business part of Singapore. Before that, a lot of it had been hills.

---Sydney's POV---

We already had our hotel plans arranged. We were all ready to go look at whatever was at those coordinates when one of their afternoon thunderstorms hit us. It was ruled as unsafe to proceed and we called it a day.

Thus, we were lounging at our hotel. I had just come back from getting a message from # 17 (their masseuses wore hats with numbers on them so that the people could find the right one. Apparently, tourists had complained that they couldn't tell the difference between the masseuses).

---Jack's POV---

Irina was now sleeping soundly in the guest bedroom. I had watched for any suspicious movement for the first 2 hours. She looked peaceful while she slept- like she couldn't possibly have done the things that she had done to me.

Before she headed off to bed, Irina had had a discussion with me about Sydney. Right before going to sleep she had informed me that there was something else she wanted to say, but she was too sleepy. She would tell me when she woke up. And thus, I was waiting for her to wake up and inform me of something. At least, that was the reason I gave myself for watching my angel sleep.

---Sydney's POV---

I trudged over to the elevators. I was now feeling sleepy. I manage to lift my eyelids open just in time to spot someone, illuminated by the light in the elevator, just before the doors closed. I was so sleepy that it took me a minute to realize that I had just missed the elevator. It then took me another minute to recognize who had been in it.

"Sark."

**A/N: **Sorry, there was not a lot of things going on in this chapter. Also, it was short. I just needed to get them to Singapore. Questions? Comments?


	17. I bet you wan’ it crunk

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alias. That's why it's called a _fan _fictionas in written by a _fan._

**A/N: **Hopefully you guys all remembered what happened in the last chapter (not much). They arrived in Singapore. BTW, **Singapore is roughly 16 hours ahead of LA.** I hope you don't get too confused. I tried not to get confused myself.

**Chapter 16- I bet you wan' it crunk**

**(((The Next Day)))**

---Jack's POV---

Her posture morphed stealthily back into her usual composure. Her head swiveled around to quickly search for any possible danger. Upon spotting me, her lips formed a slow smile.

"Good morning Jack."

"Care to tell me what you were planning on informing me about last night?" Any kindness that had reared its ugly head earlier was now gone.

"I've got to brush my teeth." She lifted herself off the bed with a lover's learned ease.

"I'm not making you breakfast." I called after her.

---Samantha's POV---

"Bridget" a voice yelled into my ear. I turned over so that I faced the other direction.

"Bridget," The voice purred this time.

I curled up against a pillow. "I'm sleeping."

"If you get up, I'll let you do anything you want to me." the voice promised.

"Not now Orlando, I'm dreaming about Jensen Ackles." I swatted in the general area of the voice.

I groaned when I suddenly found myself on the ground, tangled up in my bed sheets. Soon after, I shrieked after I realized that the voice had doused me in ice cold water.

I felt around and discovered that the carpet around me was still cold from the water.

"I might have to pay for this now!" I yelled.

"You should have gotten up." The voice reprimanded.

I felt like crawling back into bed just to spite the voice.

Why am I calling the person "the voice?"

"Because you've come looking for a brain?" The voice suggested. "Get your ass up. We've got to go."

I blushed slightly when I realized that I had said that last part out loud.

"Go where?" I grasped the nightstand to pull myself up.

"To the coordinates. The reason we came here." The voice sounded irritated.

I groaned, rubbing my eyes. I glared at the voice. "It's…"

The clocked displayed the time. "… 12:13 in the morning."

"Yes, I see that. Let's go."

"Let me go get ready."

30 minutes later I was dressed. I pulled my blonde hair into a ponytail. I would have pinned back my bangs but the voice reprimanded me for attempting to do so.

One glance into the mirror assured me that I was alright to step outside. My khaki shorts and beige shirt were complimented by my Nike shoes and socks. I pocketed my cell phone and followed "the voice".

"What about James?" I questioned as we stepped into the elevator.

"He'll meet us outside. He'll be in a car."

After we got out of the elevator, we hurried through

the lobby.

I barely had time to wave to the security guard.

Once outside the hotel, we sat down on a bench. The silence was broken with the ringing of my cell phone.

_I bet you wan' it crunk_

_I bet you wan' it crunk_

_I bet you wan' it crunk_

_I bet you wan' it crunk_

_I bet you wan' it crunk_

_I bet you wan' it crunk_

"I'm glad you 'wan' it crunk' but could manage to keep that thing on vibrate?"

I silenced my cell phone upon seeing "the voice" glare at me.

While we waited for James to pull up, I had time to look over "the voice".

He was dressed in his usual suit. The white shirt underneath complimented the outfit, but it seemed inappropriate for this place.

"Hey, Sark." I turned to stare at him.

"What?" He seemed irritated.

"You promised me that I could do anything I want to you. Plus, you owe me a favor." I reminded him.

"No." His voice was stoic and uninterested.

My retort was cut off ay the arrival of our partner.

James pulled up in a jeep. I scrunched my face up at the color- jungle green. Who would make them in those color?

James sped away as soon as I found myself in the jeep. The tires even managed to squeal.

---Sydney's POV---

I jumped up suddenly. The noise had woken me up. 3 quick steps found me at the window. My eyes followed a speeding vehicle. It seemed so out of place that I soon found myself calling up another room.

"Hello?" The voice sounded groggy.

"Hey, Weiss. It's me. I think we should go. I heard something." I waited awhile for his mind to comprehend what I meant.

"Okay. Did you wake up Sandi yet?"

I groaned into the phone.

Phillip Sandi was another agent who was on the mission with us. He was an exceptionally skilled young man and was one of the few lucky people to get into the CIA at the tender age of 19. Phillip had shaggy dirty blonde hair that fell down to his shoulders. Everything on his face seemed to be medium size. His honey brown eyes always seemed to be filled with amusement. He had the body build of a JV football player. He had the biggest ego I had ever seen approached everything with a determined and cocky demeanor.

"Can't you wake him?" I pleaded. "Or even better, let's just let him get his beauty sleepy. I can't deal with a cocky hormonal teenage boy at… 12:45 in the morning."

"I'll get him up." Weiss acquiesced. "Be ready in 15."

"No problem."

(((An Hour Later)))

---Sydney's POV---

We had to use a flashlight to look around. However, we placed a special red tape over the light so that it would not be able to be picked detected from the air or the surrounding areas.

We followed our GPS to the designated coordinates. The ground was bare save for the grass covering it.

"I guess we start digging." Phillip yawned.

_I guess he's too tired to start with his shenanigans. _

Weiss handed him a shovel and Phillip began to dig.

"How do we know when we've found it?"

"Well, Age, when we come across it, we'll know. We've been doing this for awhile." I assured him.

"Why are you calling me Age?" He shoveled out more dirt.

"Because I refuse to call you by the codename 'P-dawg'."

I grabbed another shovel and helped him dig.

"Phil, Phillip, P-dawg, it doesn't really matter what you moan out. I'll still know it's me."

---Samantha's POV---

"Why aren't we over there?" I complained. I was now itching from the grass. We sat a few yards away, hidden by the greenery around us.

"Because, Bridget," James seemed irritated. "We'd have to be digging anyways. Why not let them do the work for us. When they find it, we can scurry away with it."

James busied himself with a game of Sudoku. He used an infrared light to do it.

"I'm bored." I sighed.

"You could always go over there and help them dig." Sark pointed out. He was busy with something on his iPhone.

**((( 7 Hours Later)))**

---Sydney's POV---

We had widened the hole and dug down pretty far. We were left with a hole that was almost crater size; a small crater, of course.

When we hit something, I turned to face Phil. "When we find it, we'll know."

We dug out the object and brushed the dirt away. It turned out to be a wooden chest. The chest was locked.

Weiss brought back and axe and hacked off the lock with a few swings of the tool.

"Cue the useful music. The group leans forward in expectation, yet hold back in caution." Phil narrated as he slowly opened the chest.

The chest contained a box, a bottle, and some strange silvery liquid.

"What is that?" Phil's eyes were as large as saucers.

"What we're looking for." I quickly shut the chest.

"We'll take that now, thank you."

We turned around to stare into the barrels of 3 guns.

"Finders keeps, you know how it is." Phil retorted.

"It's leaking." Samantha pointed out.

At her comment, everyone turned to face the chest.

With this distraction, I kicked the gun out of the elderly man's hands.

Phil aimed his gun at Samantha. Her eyes showed true surprise at this. His other hand restrained her arms. "One move and she's dead."

"You're an agent. You can't do that." James pointed out.

"Technicalities are beautiful things."

James glanced at Sark.

"Let's go." Sark grabbed the chest and moved out of sight with James not to far behind them.

"What just happened?" I questioned, staring at Weiss.

"We lost the artifacts."

"No, not necessarily." Phil pointed out.

I aimed my gun at Samantha. We couldn't let her get away.

We handcuffed her and walked her back to the car.

"We know they were staying at the hotel. Let's go back." I informed Weiss one we were in the car.

Once we got back to the hotel, Phil slipped on a jacket. That way, when he slung his arm around Samantha, the handcuffs were hidden.

We left Samantha handcuffed to the bed in Phil's room since he was sure he could get her to talk.

In the meantime, Weiss and I were going to go after Sark and the elderly man. I distinctly remembered meeting him the night the diamond was stolen.

---Phillip's POV---

Samantha stared up at me. Contempt was evident by her facial expression.

I pulled a chair up to the better and straddled it. I sipped the cup of water that was by my bed.

"So Bee," I affectionately shortened her name. "It's been a long time."

**A/N: **Questions? Comments? Reviews make me update faster.


	18. A Thing for Handcuffs

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alias.

**A/N: **My updates aren't going to be as frequent. School has started. My apologies. I will try, though, to get them out as often as I can.

Previously on 'Wasted Time':

_Phillip Sandi was another agent who was on the mission with us. He was an exceptionally skilled young man and was one of the few lucky people to get into the CIA at the tender age of 19. Phillip had shaggy dirty blonde hair that fell down to his shoulders. Everything on his face seemed to be medium size. His honey brown eyes always seemed to be filled with amusement. He had the body build of a JV football player. He had the biggest ego I had ever seen approached everything with a determined and cocky demeanor. _

…

_The chest contained a box, a bottle, and some strange silvery liquid. _

"_What is that?" Phil's eyes were as large as saucers. _

"_What we're looking for." I quickly shut the chest. _

"_We'll take that now, thank you." _

…

"_Let's go." Sark grabbed the chest and moved out of sight with James not to far behind them._

"_What just happened?" I questioned, staring at Weiss. _

"_We lost the artifacts." _

"_No, not necessarily." Phil pointed out. _

_I aimed my gun at Samantha. We couldn't let her get away._

…

_---Phil's POV---_

_Samantha stared up at me. Contempt was evident by her facial expression. _

_I pulled a chair up to the bed and straddled it. I sipped the cup of water that was by my bed._

"_So Bee," I affectionately shortened her name. "It's been a long time."_

**Chapter 17- A Thing for Handcuffs**

---Phil's POV---

She stared up at me through her bangs.

"Can I have a glass of water please?" She glanced at the table.

"See anything else you want?" I deliberately picked up the glass of water and downed the rest of its contents.

She remained silent for awhile. "No."

A few minutes of silence passed. I had never interrogated anyone before. It was showing. She was starting to perspire. I had turned up the heat. I busied myself for minute by studying the patterns the sweat made on her beige shirt.

"Where are they taking the artifacts?"

Silence.

"Where are they taking the artifacts?"

"Perhaps… my mind could be refreshed with a crisp glass of fresh ice cold water." She smiled.

I headed over to the fridge and poured a glass of water. I took my spot back at the chair.

I watched her eyes follow the glass of water as I started to drink it.

"What about me?"

"You'll get your chance. Let me finish this. I've got to keep myself hydrated, you know? In this kind of heat…"

I set down the half empty glass.

"Do they know how to use the artifacts?"

"You've changed." She accused.

"Well, one of us had to. If I recall correctly, you had a thing for handcuffs."

---Irina's POV---

I had left Jack sleeping soundly in his bedroom. He had gone to sleep some time around 11:30. I now found myself on his laptop, looking for something. I searched through the little files that I was able to gain access to. I had managed to keep Jack distracted from the fact that I had failed to inform him of what I had promised to tell him yesterday. He needed his sleep before I let him know. Perhaps with sleep, I'd be able to convince him to see it my way.

---Sark's POV---

"It's still leaking." I pointed out from the back of the van. We were driving in a rusty old white van. The chest containing the Rambaldi artifacts- a box, a bottle and the silvery liquid- was still oozing out the silvery substance.

We had wrapped Saran wrap around the chest, but it didn't seem to be helping.

I detached myself from the mess as I crept up behind James.

"Pull over." I ordered sharply, pressing my gun into the side of his head.

"Don't make me ask you again. I'd really not like to spill your brains all over the windows of my getaway car."

He pulled over after he was able to get across the traffic. Every so often, bike traffic would come by.

"If we need to take a sight-seeing trip up to Bukit Timah Hill, just let me know." I eyed him as he climbed out of the van.

He stared at me, face blank. I shot at his hands the moment they seemed to be reaching for his gun.

James doubled over in pain.

"I left you with your thumbs. That way you can hitchhike. I'm not that cold."

I pulled away in the clamoring van. It shifted gears horribly. I called Irina on my iPhone.

Her phone rang a few times before she answered. "Why are you calling me at… 12:38 in the morning?"

"I went to the coordinates and I found the artifacts. Where am I dropping them off?"

There was a pregnant pause.

"Irina?"

"Leave them with Sydney."

"With Sydney?" I was, for lack of a better word, surprised by her answer.

"Yes, let her have the artifacts. They're not what we're after. I'll give you a call later."

---Samantha's POV---

I was tired. So tired of being here. Tired of the memories.

"They're driving to the airport." I admitted, softly. The heat from the room was excruciating.

Phil seemed surprised by this revelation. He repeated this piece of information, almost as if he was testing the word on his lips. "Airport."

"Yes, you know, that big building where you go to get on those big metal beasts to go in the air?"

"What are they going to do with the artifacts?"

"They're gong to study it; sell it; perhaps both. I don't really know."

"Okay." He moved to some part of the room. I couldn't really see.

"You know, the only thing more awkward than discussing the huge ass elephant in the room is _not_… talking about it." I yelled to make sure that he heard me.

"Well," Phil finished the rest of his glass of water, throwing me one of his famous smiles, "I'm glad to know that you're willing to discuss my size… but I've got to go report my findings."

He made a point to check my handcuffs before he left the room.

I counted 2 minutes after he left. It was only then that I allowed myself to let out a scream of frustration.

**A/N: **Short and crappy. I'm sorry. I just needed to get _some_thing out. Once again, my apologies.

Replies to **Anon. **Reviews:

**Lily: **Looks like you'll have to wait until next chapter. I swear, it'll be revealed then. Haha.


	19. An Unspoken Compromise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alias.

**A/N: **I know, I know, I was busy filling out applications.

**Chapter 18- An Unspoken Compromise**

---Samantha's POV---

_The crowd is dispersing. Hoards of teens come out of a room; they are laughing, smiling and jumping on one another. I scan the crowd to no avail. The young crowd merges into a bigger crowd of people. It is even harder to find people now. The place is unfamiliar to me as it is. I finally spot him, scanning the crowd as well. I grin like an idiot, no longer caring that my brunette curls are hindering my vision. The curls, which were beginning to seem like a stupid idea, seem all worthwhile now. A grin forms on his face as he spots me. In am within 3 feet of him when his face morphs suddenly- too suddenly for me to read it. I am pushed aside and suddenly _she_ is there. The long-longed blonde has her legs around him and is hugging him like crazy._

_I remain silent while she lets out exclamations such as "I can't believe we finally did it," and things along those lines. _

_She finally slides down before he slings his arm around her, his diploma hanging loosely from his fingertips. A moment of awkward silence commences as she finally notices my presence. _

_His honey brown eyes search mine for a reaction. He licks his lips slowly before turning to the blonde._

"_Ashley, this is Bee, my friend from out of town." He introduces us. "Bee, this is Ashley, my girlfriend."_

_Ashley eyes me suspiciously. "You never told me about her."_

"_Why would I? I haven't seen her in forever." _

_Although we remain silent, the rest of the room is buzzing. _

_She glares at me. Finally, He tries to break the tension._

"_Why the evil looks, there's enough of me to go around." _

_Bad move. His girlfriend gives him a deadly stare. _

_We go back to remaining silent. _

_The sound of my phone going off ends the silence of the group. _

"_Hello mother," I greet angrily. _

"Don't talk to me like that." _a voice chastises me. _

"_Okay, okay, I'll come home." I whine, hanging up the phone. "I gotta head back. It's a long drive, there'll probably be traffic soon, and my mother wants me home. _

_He doesn't bother to protest, he merely looks away._

_I'm done. I walk towards a beautiful red Spider. An brunette sits behind the wheel, eyeing me expectantly. I get in without a word._

"_How'd it go?" the woman asks, starting the car. _

"_You were right, Irina, I never should have come."_

---Sydney's POV---

"Okay, thank you. I'm sure it does. Bye."

"They're headed to the airport." I inform Weiss, who is currently driving us to the wrong destination. He turns around at the soonest opportunity.

I glance out the window and spot a little green man with butterfly balloons.

"Syd, Syd, are you paying attention?" Weiss snaps at me.

"Of course I am," I glance back, only to find the little green man is gone.

"It'll take us awhile to get to the airport, but if you spot anything suspicious from your side, let me know, okay?"

"Okay."

It is always interesting to observe other cultures. The way they greet each other and communicate is always fascinating.

Weiss mumbled something from the driver's seat, but I couldn't quite understand it.

"What was that?" I snapped my head quickly in his direction.

He stared at me as if I had grown another head. "I didn't say anything."

I nod to myself, but silent replay the situation in my head.

We pull up at a strange building. I sat up, immediately.

"This isn't the hospital." My tone is guarded.

"I know, I'm gonna go grab some water, I am thirsty. How 'bout you?"

"Yeah, get me some too." I respond slowly, gauging the situation.

While he is gone, I curl up and close my eyes.

When I wake up he is back with the water and I down my within a few seconds.

"Wow, you were…"

He is about toe pull out when I jump out of the van. I puke out my dinner from last night. When I look up, the man is there again.

"Weiss," I call out slowly.

He looks concerned. "Are you okay, Sydney?"

"Can you take me to the hospital?"

(((30 minutes later)))

---Sark's POV---

"She's not picking up," I report as I pull into the parking lot of the hotel.

"How many times did you try her?" she questions.

"3 times." I contemplate bringing the artifacts into my room and decide against it. There's no way I could pull it off subtly. I opt, instead, to pull up some of the carpeting in the van and hide it there for now. "I'm hiding it now. Does that mean once I hand it off to Sydney that I can come back?"

"In as few more days. I'll give you a call when I'm ready."

I feel like retorting, so I quickly end the call.

---Samantha's POV---

I lick my lips, my throat is dangerously dry. I am sweating so profusely that it looks like I have just stepped out of the shower. I struggle to keep my eyes open. The door squeak open and someone walks in. They stumble around like a giant.

I hear them cry out, "oh shit," and a scramble is made.

Within moments the room becomes freezing. I bite my lips and wrap my sweaty arms around myself in a sad attempt to keep myself warm.

The person disappears and reappears with my salvation- a glass of water.

They hold it to my lips and I drink it down greedily. They leave and return moments later with another glass for me. This pattern repeats itself for quite awhile.

He stares at my from the chair. I turn away, but he moves my head with his finger.

"I'm sorry, princess."

The words seems to echo in the room. I turn away again. That apology was a few years too late.

The sound of his rustling is heard. A minute later I feel something cold against my skin. I look up in shock, but he refuses to look at me.

"You can go." He nods toward the door.

I begin to protest only to find that my handcuffs have been removed.

I head to the door, but not before stopping right in front of him. An unspoken compromise and apology- things that we have both sought after- are now ours.

I walk away without another word.

This does not leave me feeling the way I expected. I feel empty and alone.

**A/N: **Questions? Comments? Sydney's condition will be explained next chapter.


	20. The Enlightenment

**Disclaimer: **Eh, I don't own Alias.

**A/N: **I know it's been awhile, I've been busy.

**Chapter 19- The Enlightenment **

(((2 days later)))

---Sark's POV---

I shivered slightly, shifting uncomfortably in the hospital chair. Cold, sterile, unforgiving machines surrounded me.

The clouds darkened the sky.

A door opened and the sound of the sneakers on the tile ground stole away the silence from the room.

"Mr. Bristow?" An elderly redheaded woman called. She had on a white coat over blue scrubs. Her hair, peppered with hints of gray, stood out from her outfit.

I stood up, walking over towards her.

"Perhaps, I should wait for your wife before continuing."

I agreed and proceeded to wait in silence.

15 minutes later Sydney walked into the room, dressed in black dress suit with a white blouse peeking out from underneath.

"Sydney," the doctor nodded towards Sydney.

"Hello Dr. Cristos."

"Follow me, please."

We walked up a few flight of stairs and before turning down a hall and into a consultation room. There was a bare wooden table with a few office chairs spread out around it. The room was void of any windows and was only decorated with a few awards and degrees on the walls.

Dr. Cristos waited for us to be seated before she started.

"Sydney, you do understand that you had a heat stroke?"

"Yes, Dr. Cristos."

"I'm glad you responded to this so quickly, but I still felt that you could have reacted a little sooner…"

"I appreciate your concern, but I can't run to the hospital every time I have a headache. I have a job to do." Sydney smiled at the doctor, but I spotted the tension in her hands underneath the table.

"This isn't about a simple headache. You had a form of hyperthermia. You were lucky you got here when you did. If left untreated it could have been fatal. Your body wasn't able to cool or even control its temperature. It's probably because of the climate change. Your husband tells me that you've dealt with varying climates before but never for this long. Now, I want you to keep yourself hydrated. For your safety, I'm recommending to the U.S. Embassy that you return to the states."

"I'm fine. I am not-" Sydney struggled to keep her voice level as she protested.

"_If _you have any questions or comments, please contact the Embassy." Dr. Cristos spoke over Sydney.

I followed Sydney out of the room. This time we took the elevator. Another doctor joined us in the elevator.

After a few floors, the doctor exited the elevator.

The doors had almost closed when Sydney pressed the open door button. Before I could question her intentions, she had sprinted out of the door and down the hallway.

I called after her as I began a fast walk down the hallway.

I finally found her standing in front of a glass. I took one look through the glass and wrapped my arms around her. I could feel hot tears falling onto my face. She was shaking.

"His name is… Frank. He'll want to be called Frankie. He'll delve into underage drinking but will still be at the top of his class. He excels in everything and his parents know he's destined for Harvard. Oddly enough, he takes a job as a circus clown when he's not out doing his night job as a cross dressing prostitute."

"What?" Sydney pulled away from me, clearly confused.

"You try. Give one of them a name. A life. Anything."

She remained silent. I started to worry before I noticed that she was no longer crying.

"Her name is Rebecca." She finally stated. "She's a professional… partygoer at night. She spends her days hanging out with college kids. One day… she gets cut while playing with a knife and sues. She winds millions. That still wont stop her from being a gold digger."

---Samantha's POV---

"I'm sorry, M'am, you're card was declined. Would you like me to run it through one more time?" A young woman with curly black hair looked up apologetically at me. I focused my gaze on her rather large nose. It stood out from the rest of her petite features and it was bothering me.

"No!" I yelled, snatching my card back from her. "I've been waiting 2 days for you to set up a ticket for me to go back home. I do not- I want to go home. That is what I want!"

"M'am perhaps if…" She turned to face toward her computer.

"I want to go home!" I interrupted her. "I have lost all my things, I don't have any cash and I'm in a foreign country."

"Look, perhaps you should contact the American-"

"No, never mind. I'm fine. I'm just a tad dramatic." I flashed an uneasy grin at the woman.

"You are an American, right? It's best that they sort this out." She typed away at her computer, occasionally clicked her mouse.

"I really must insist that you-" I froze eyeing the woman's movement. She paused for a moment before turning back to me.

I grinned, uneasily, at the woman. "Have a nice day Ms. Vanderbilt."

---Ms. Vanderbilt's POV---

I watched the young lady hurry out of my office, not bothering to turn back. I didn't blame her.

Counting off the second, I quickly picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, this is Marsha Vanderbilt, I think I have some information that you might be interested in."

---Sydney's POV---

We walked out of the hospital, feeling eerily refreshed.

"We've got to run back to the hotel and pick up the rest of my things." I informed Sark. The trip back to the hotel was quiet and full on unspoken things.

"Thank you," I paused at the door to my room, eyeing Sark.

He nodded at me.

"It meant more than you could imagine."

I used my key card to unlock after the 2nd try.

I pulled out my gun quickly, aiming it with practiced ease.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk." Samantha stood up from my bed. She was decked out in a classy set of gray dress pants, a dressy black top and petite black heels.

"It's important. I don't think you wanna shoot me right now. Especially since no one else can tell you what I know."

"_Enlighten me_, please." Malice filled my voice.

"James, my partner, fought you that night. He's the reason you lost your baby."

**A/N: **This only has a few more chapters left. I'm glad I've finally worked out how I want this to end. I'll explain where Weiss is next chapter. I'll also bring up the Irina/ Jack thing either next chapter or the chapter after that.


	21. Life is a Comedy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Alias. I also don't own the quote I borrowed for this chapter.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the delay, life is hectic.

_"Life is a tragedy for those who feel, and a comedy for those who think."_ -- Jean de La Bruyère.

**Chapter 20- Life is a Comedy**

---Samantha's POV---

I stumbled backwards onto the bed and out of my black heels. I hadn't expected Sydney to pull a gun on me.

"You'd better be sure." She eyed me warily.

"I- I- I'm sure." I stuttered. My eyes didn't leave hers. They couldn't. I'd never seen such anger.

"What do you want?"

Sark stayed at the door as Sydney approached me.

"I wanna leave. I wanna go back home." I could hear my voice breaking. I took an inaudible breath to calm myself. "I wanna go home. I fucking hate this place."

"So get on a plane."

"With what money? What about my things?" I screeched, getting off the bed.

I stared at Sark accusingly.

He stared back, eyes filled with amusement. "What value would your things hold for me?"

I turned back to Sydney. "I give you his location. You get me a plane ticket back to the states."

"How do I know the location is correct?"

"How do I know that plane wont land next to an SUV full of CIA agents?" I countered.

Sydney laughed softly. "You're not _that_ important."

She remained silent for quite some time before she walked away. She returned shortly with a piece of paper.

"Write it down. Afterwards, we'll buy your ticket. When we drive there if we don't find him, you can guess what's going to happen to you."

"He'll probably be leaving the country since he got the chest." I noted.

"He doesn't have it." Sydney informed me.

"Is he injured?" I look up at them.

"Does it matter?"

"If he's not, then he'll have left. If not, he'll be in a safe house. We've got one safe house here. It's pretty new." I scribbled the address onto the paper and handed it to Sydney.

"Why are you really do this?" Sydney questioned, softening her voice.

"He planned to keep me stranded here. He fucked me over." I slipped back on my black heels. The gray dress pants covered most of them.

"Aiding and abetting a fugitive, Sydney?" Sark whispered. "What has become of you?"

Sydney walked out of the room.

"And why haven't you sought revenge on me?" Sark laughed.

I remained silent.

"She didn't pack the rest of her things." I changed the subject.

"You'd think you'd _want_ to stay here." He pointed out.

I stayed silent.

"Less questions?"

"Not really." I admitted.

"I'm surprised it happened so far away. Globalization is an amazing thing, isn't it?"

"Fuck off."

Sark seemed to make note of this before he too exited the room.

Sark knew. That was not good.

---Irina's POV---

"Good morning," I greeted Jack as he walked into the kitchen. He looked well groomed despite how sleepy he looked.

I added some toast to the plate before I pushed it towards him.

"I normally just have some coffee."

"You'll have some breakfast."

He took a sip of the coffee before setting it aside. "I will _not_ be ordered around in my own house."

"Have some breakfast." I insisted. "It's good for you."

I pulled out another chair and joined him at the table with my own plate of eggs, bacon and toast.

"Supposing you've poisoned this." Jack glanced up at me, his eyes smiling.

"Well then you can have mine."

"If you've poisoned yours?" His voice was light. It was unusual.

"Now why would I do that?" I failed to keep the smile off my face.

"Because you knew I'd question mine."

"And then out of care for you, I'd switch plates." I finished. "What can I say, you've got me figured out."

He stopped in mid-laugh, as if suddenly realizing what was happening.

We finished the rest of the meal in silence.

Afterwards, he stopped my departure from the kitchen with a single statement. "You never told me what you claimed that you were going to inform me of several days ago."

"The baby." I turn to face him. "Sydney fought a man named Colleen Jameston. He goes by the alias James Collier. I had some tests taken."

"And you kept this from Sydney?"

"She needed to take matters into her own hands. If someone hurt you-" I stopped. "She needs to deal with this on her own… in her own way."

---Sydney's POV---

I was all by myself. I had requested that Sark and Samantha leave. I needed to deal with this on my own.

I picked the lock quite easily. My black sneakers did not make a noise on the carpet. The lights were on in the living room. The sound of the ceiling fan whirling around overcame any other sound in the room. I moved into the hallway after checking the kitchen for any signs of his presence. The hallway was long and bare. I followed the sound of the television towards the back of the house. The beige walls were quite a sight. I pushed the door open slowly.

A chair sat next to a bed and a dresser. A television, across from the bed, a few lamps and tables were the only other furniture in the room.

I wasn't expecting the fist that came my way. I flew back into the door, causing it to bang into the wall.

I rolled away from his next punch and flipped to a standing position quite easily.

I sent a strong right hook his way and closed the distance so that I could send a strong uppercut underneath his chin. He stumbled back, knocking over the television with a loud crash.

As he pulled himself up I performed a step-in back kick. The kick sent him flying into the wall.

I pulled him up by his shirt. "Do you remember me?"

"I remember nearly kicking your ass a long time ago." He smiled.

"If I remember correctly I slammed your head into a car door." I threw his head against the wall.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about that fight. I was referring to the Manual."

I felt my breath shorten. I didn't even realize that I had pulled out my gun until it was aimed at him.

"This is for my child."

He knocked the gun out of the hands and wrapped a table cloth around my neck, effectively choking me. My attempts at kicking him were futile.

"Emotion rapes the body of its skills… Miss Bristow." He purred into my air. "Which is exactly why pregnant women shouldn't be in this business."

I clawed at his face.

Clearing my head I turned into his elbow. I pulled on his arm and threw him onto the ground.

I grabbed a table from the glass and smashed it into his head.

Blood dripped down his face. Some got into his eyes.

"Wrong move bitch." He hissed as he leapt up.

I borrowed a move from a classic novel and kicked him in the neck. He grasped his neck as he crawled around on the floor like the pathetic thing he was.

"Emotions can be the most powerful weapon a person can yield." I aimed my gun at him once again.

10 minutes later I left the house.

He stayed behind, slumped against the wall breathing softly.

I laugh suddenly, realizing the situation I have put myself in as I recall the quote: "Life is a tragedy for those who feel, and a comedy for those who think."

**A/N: **Questions? Comments? The quote was from Jean de La Bruyère.


	22. To My Readers

Hello, faithful, wonderful readers!

I apologize for my exceedingly long hiatus from writing. I got caught up in schoolwork and other obligations. However, I have Christmas break coming up and hope to continue writing during that time period. My plan is to start off with (original) fiction writing and contemplate picking back up my last 3 Alias stories. As it has been off the air for awhile and I have also been M.I.A. for 2 years, I completely understand if you no longer have an interest in continuing to read my Alias stories. That is one of the main reasons why I will start with original fiction and then see how I feel about resuscitating these old stories.

Either way, you guys were all so amazing. I wish everyone the best of luck in their future writing and (fan) fiction reading adventures.

Thanks!

~LilsurferSango


End file.
